Dark Bring Master
by Naruto Lucifer
Summary: Naruto yang masuk dalam jurang kebencian, akan kah ada yang mau mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya terbebas dari Jurang kebencian. Typo, OOC, OC, dan lain hal sebagainya. Semi canon, godlikenaru, strognaru/semi Rave Master.
1. Chapter 1

**Ini adalah fic pertama saya jadi mohon bimbingannya para senpai**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto, dan High School DxD bukan punya saya.**

**Naruto DxD: Dark Bring Master**

**Genere: Adventure, fantasy, supernatural, romance**

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing: Naruto x Harem**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo**

**.**

**Summary: Naruto yang masuk dalam jurang kebencian, akan kah ada yang mau mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya terbebas dari Jurang kebencian. Typo, OOC, OC, dan lain hal sebagainya.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Dark Bring Master**

**.**

Disebuah pulau tidak berpenghuni terdapat sesok manusia tidak lebih tepatnya sesosok iblis berambut pirang jabrik bermata biru seindah lautan memakai sebuah jaket berwarna hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan kausnya yang berwarna hitam polos, dan sebuah kalung dengan bentuk burung yang menyerupai salib dan terdapat mutiara ungu ditengahnya melekat denang indah dilehernya.

Iblis muda itu mengalihkan pandangan dari laut memandang langit biru yang mulai menurunkan air hujan seakan mengerti penderitaan iblis itu. Iblis itu menunjukan sebuah seringai dibibirnya. Dia adalah Naruto Namikaze.

"Aku pasti akan membunuh kalian, Minato, Menma"

.

Naruto Namikaze adalah anak dari Minato Namikaze yang memiliki kemampuan [golden fire] dan [yellow flash] dan Kushina Namikaze seorang perempuan yang menguasai [Demoic Power] sekaligus adik dari Menma Namikaze yang menguasai seluruh kekuatan orang tuanya.

Naruto Namikaze adalah anak yang dibuang oleh Minato dan Kushina karena Naruto tidak bisa menggunakan sihir khas clan Namikaze yaitu [golden fire] dan [yellow flash] ditambah juga tidak bias menguasai [demonic power] kekuatan dari ibunya.

Diumurnya yang keeman tahun Naruto diajak jalan-jalan oleh ayahnya. Pada awal perjalanan Naruto sangat senang, tapi ketika tiba disebuah pulau Minato meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dipulau itu.

Naruto yang dibuang oleh ayahnya sendiri menjadikannya pendendam, dan mejerumuskan Naruto kedalam jurang kebencian yang tiada dasar.

Penderitaan Naruto tidak hanya sampai disitu, penderitaannya bertambah ketika Naruto mendengar kabar bawha Naruko Namikaze, sahbat kcilnya, sekaligus orang yang dicintainya ditunangkan dengan Menma, dan Naruko menerima penawaran pertunangan itu dengan senang dengan senang hati.

Hati Naruto benar-benar hancur begitu mengetahui kabar tentang pertunangan Menma dengan Naruko dan juga pertunangan itu diiringi dengan pesta besar-besaran.

Kebencian dihati Naruto benar-benar telah membuat Naruto masuk kedalam jurang kebencian tanpa dasar dan itu membuat Naruto mencari segala cara agar mendapatkan kekuatan yang benar-benar dasyat.

.

Naruto memandang sebuah pedang hitam dengan ukuran besar yang terdapat sebuah mutiara ungu ditengahnya gagang pedang hitam besar itu.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke pedang hitam itu yang menancap disebuah batu besar dan terdapat beberapa ukiran tulisan dibatu itu.

Kalung yang Naruto kenakan bersinar memancarkana aura ungu pekat dari mutiara ungunya, begitu juga dengan mutiara ungu yang berada dipedang itu memancarkan aura ungu yang begitu pekat.

Naruto memberhentikan langkahnya ketika Naruto telah berada dihadapan pedang itu. Dengan gerakan perlahan Naruto mencabut pedang itu dari tempatnya, dan menaruh pedang itu dipunggungnya.

"Saatnya kita beraksi Elucidator Dark Bring"

.

Dark Bring adalah suatu pecahan mutiara ungu yang dirancang dengan kemampuan untuk membunuh dan menghancurkan lawan sadis, atau membuat lawan mereka terluka parah.

Dark Bring dirumorkan bahwa seseorang yang ingin menguasai Dark Bring harus benar-benar jahat, tapi itu semua salah. Orang yang ingin menguasai Dark Bring harus mempunyai ambisi yang kuat sebagai contoh Naruto.

Pecahan Dark Bring berpencar keseluruh penjuru dunia dan pecahan Dark Bring terdapat ratusan tapi yang digolongkan kuat hanya terdapat 20 pecahan yang berasal dari induk Dark Bring itu sendiri.

Dark Bring yang berasal dari induk Dark Bring memiliki kemampuan special yang berbeda dengan kekuatan yang menyamai seorang Mou lama jika dapat menguasai Dark Bring yang mereka kenakan.

Saat ini Naruto hanya menggunakan dua senjata Darka Bring yang mutiaranya berasal dari induk Dark Bring itu sendiri.

Dark Bring pertama adalah Kamui. Sebuah Dark Bring yang menggunakan kemampuan Demensi ruang. Dark Bring Kamui dimasukan kedalam lingkaran kalung burung yang merupai salib yang Naruto kenakan.

Dark Bring kedua adalah Elucidator. Dark Bring memiliki 10 kemampuan. Dark Bring Elucidator digabungkan dengan sebuah pedang, sehingga membuat pedang itu memiliki 10 perubahan pedang.

Sebenarnya menguasai Dark Bring adalah hal mudah, karna hanya membutuhkan ambisi yang kuat untuk orang bisa menguasai Dark Bring.

Tapi lain ceritanya untuk Naruto. Naruto adalah orang yang sudah masuk kedalam jurang kebencian tanpa dasar yang menjadikan dia dan Dark Bring menyatu, sehingga menjadikannya Master Dark Bring pertama.

.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang diketahui adalah Naruto memandang laut yang berwarna orange dari sebuah bangunan yang cukup tinggi disekitar pantai.

Naruto membiarkan angin-angin pantai menerpa wajah tampannya. Seakan menikmati hembusan angin pantai Naruto memejamkan kedua mata safirnya dan menikmati angin pantai yang menerpa wajahnya.

Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan melihat sunset yang tanpak indah didepan matanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Tiba-tiba sebuah hembusan angin yang kencang datang dan diikuti dengan muncul sesosok gadis kecil berambut panjang yang dibiarkan tegerai, memakai jaket hitam dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan dress yang gadis itu kenakan.

"Ada apa kau menemui ku Ophis?" tanya Naruto dengan datar kepada gadis kecil yang mulai duduk disebelahnya dan memandang apa yang dipandang oleh Naruto.

"Hanya rindu pada mu" jawab gadis itu yang diketahui bernama Ophis.

"Seorang Ophis yang memiliki kemampuan tidak terbatas rindu kepada sesosok iblis rendahan yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir apa pun" ujar Naruto dengan tertawa sinis.

"Kau tahu aku memilih mu menjadi tunangan ku bukan karna kekuatan mu tapi karna hati mu" balas Ophis dengan datar.

"Sungguh lucu kau memilih ku karna hati, kau tahu hati ku sudah masuk kedalam jurang kebencian tanpa dasar" ujar Naruto dengan sinis.

"Aku yakin sewaktu saat nanti kau akan terbebas dari jurang itu dan aku akan membantu mu" balas Ophis dengan datar.

"Kau terlalu yakin Ophis" ucap Naruto dengan sinis dan mendokakan kepalanya keatas memandang langit malam. "Kau tahu langit malam ini begitu indah seindah warna rambut mu Ophis" ucap Naruto dengan senyum.

"Aku tidak percaya jika seorang Dark Bring Master dapat ngegombal" balas Ophis datar dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"Kau tahu itu bukan rayuan atau gobalan itu adalah tanda cinta dan kasih sayang ku untuk mu" ucap Naruto dengan sebuah senyum.

"Aku tahu tapi bukannya kau masih mencintai gadis yang bernama Naruko itu?" tanya Ophis dengan nada datar.

"Itu hanya masa lalu sekarang aku hanya mencintai mu Ophis" jawab Naruto dengan senyum dan tetap memandang langit malam.

"Aku tidak masalah kau mencintai gadis lain dan ingin mendirakan kerajaan Harem asal aku menjadi Alpha mu" balas Ophis denangan datar.

Naruto dan Ophis mengalihkan pandangannya dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Naruto dan Ophis mendekati kepala mereka masing-masing dan saling memejamkan mata.

CUP

Sebuah Ciuman kasih kasang atas dasar cinta dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Ophis dengan background langit malam yang diterangi sinar rembulan.

.

Naruto saat ini sedang menghadap salah satu Mou dengan kedudukan Lucifer didunia bawah. Naruto menunduk layaknya pelayan dihadapan Mou yang memiliki rambut merah crimson khas clan Gremory.

"Naruto aku akan memberikan sebuah misi untuk mu" ujar Mou dihadapan Naruto dengan nada bijaksana.

"Misi apa itu Sirzechs-sama?" Tanya Naruto dengan hormat kepada Mou dihadapannya yang bernama Sirzechs.

"Aku ingin kau kedunia manusia dan mengawasi Adik ku dan budak-budaknya" jawab Sirzechs bijaksana.

"Untuk apa mengawasi mereka, bukannya mereka adalah petarung yang kuat Sirzechs-sama?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada hormat.

"tidak aku yakin kali ini mereka tidak akan mengatasinya, karna kelompok adik ku sedang diawasi oleh sekumpulan Malaikat Jatuh yang memiliki kekuatan diatas rata-rata" jawab Sirzechs bijaksana.

"Apa kau sudah mendiskusikan ini dengan Azazel?, aku takut bila dia marah jika aku membuh salah satu dari mereka" ujar Naruto.

"Tenang itu sudah kudiskusikan katanya kalau ingin bunuh-bunuh saja mereka telah banyak membangkak perkataan ku, itulah yang ida katakana" jawab Sirrzechs. "Dan aku juga sudah membelikan Apartemen untuk kau tinggali, dan aku juga sudah mendaftarkan mu di Kuoh Akademi" tambah Sirzechs.

"baiklah jika anda telah mendiskusikan ini dengan Azazel" balas Naruto dengan hormat. "Dan terimakasih telah membelikan Apartemen serta mendaftarkan ku di Kuoh Akademi" tambah Naruto.

"Itu tidak masalah" ujar Sirzechs. Sirzechs berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu yang berada dibelakang bangkunya.

"Ambil lah ini, ini untuk mu" ucap Sirzechs yang menyerahkan sebuah Evil Pieces kepada Naruto, dengan segera Naruto mengambil Evil Pieces yang diberi oleh Sirzechs. "Evil Pieces itu adalah Evil Pieces Mototaion" tambah Sirzechs.

"Arigato Sirzechs-sama" balas Naruto. Naruto segera berdiri dan berniat pergi dari hadapan Sirzechs.

"Aku mendengar kabar tentang keluarga mu" ucapan Sirzech memberhentikan langkah Naruto yang tadi berjalan pergi.

"Kabar apa itu Sirzechs?" Tanya Naruto dingin, dan meninggalkan suffix –sama pada nama Sirzechs. Sirzechs hanya menghela nafas begitu emosi Naruto berubah.

"Kushina, dan Naruko dibunuh oleh Minato, dan Menma"

JEDER

Seakan tersambar petir, Naruto benar-benar-benar shok, dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan energy ungu atau energy Dark Bring dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku pasti akan membunuh kalian Minato, Menma"

.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik sedang asik dialam mimpinya. Tapi dia harus bangun ketika jam Alarmnya berbunyi. Pemuda itu segera bangun, pemuda yang diketahui adalah Naruto. Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, utnuk melakukan ritual pagi.

Setelah selesai melakukan ritual paginya Naruto memakai seragam Akademi Kuoh, tapi sebelum Naruto berangkat, Naruto mencium bau masakan, dengan segera Naruto pergi kearah dapur. Alangkah terkeutnya Naruto melihat Ophis ada didapur apatemennya sedang memasak makanan.

"apa kau lakukan disini Ophis?" Tanya Naruto pada sosok gadis kecil yang sedang memasak.

"Tentu saja membuatkan sarapan, dan bekal sekolah untuk calon suami ku" jawab Ophis dengan datar. "Kau harus sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah" perintah Ophis dengan nada datar, dan Naruto hanya mengagguk saja.

.

Naruto berjalan memasuki wilayah Kuoh Akademi. Baru beberapa langkah Naruto memasuki Kuoh Akademi sudah banyak mendapatkan teriakan-teriakan dari para wnita yang menjadi fansgirl dadakannya.

"KYAAA DIA TAMPAN"

"KYAAA LEBIH TAMPAN DARI KIBA-KUN"

"KYAAA TAMPAN APA KAU SUDAH PUNYA KEKASIH"

Naruto yang mendapatkan sapaan-sapaan seperti itu hanya tersenyum manis, dan membuat fansgirl dadakannya berteriak-teriak gaje.

"Aku yakin setelah pulang dari Akademi, Ophis akan menceramahi ku panjang lebar" batin Naruto tersenyum getir, mengingat Ophis pernah menceramahi dirinya ketika mendapat fansgirl di Universitasnya dulu.

.

"Anak-anak kita akan mendapatkan teman baru" ucap sang guru yang sedang berada dkelas 3-A "Namikaze-san silakan masuk" perintah sang guru.

SREKK!

Pintu dibuka dan menampilkan pemuda berambut pirang yang diketahui adalah Naruto. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kelas, dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"perkenalkan nama ku Naruto Namikaze, mohon bimbingannya Minna" Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan, dan tersenyum lembut, dan itu sukses membuat seluruh siswi dikelasnya merona, dan dan berteriak-teriak gaje.

"Dari auranya sepertinya dia iblis, tap dia mempunyai sesuatu yang special dalam dirinya, apa mungkin Sacred Gear, tapi sepertinya bukan" guman seorang gadis berambut merah crimson.

"Nah Namikaze-san silakan duduk disamping Gremory-san" perintah sang guru. "Gremory-san angkat tangan mu" Gadis berambut merah crimson mengangkat tangannya. Naruto segera berjalan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Sepertinya dia adik dari si Tomat" guman Naruto duduk disebelahnya. "perkenalkan nama ku Naruto Namikaze" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Nama ku Rias Gremory" ucap gadis disebelah Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya. "Nampaknya dia benar-benar iblis karna dari Namanya saja sudah mengatahuinya" batin Rias., yang mengalihkan pandangannya menatap papan tulis.

"Sepertinya adik dari si Tomat sudah mengetahui kalau aku iblis, tapi kalau dilihat-lihat dicukup manis dan cantik, terlebih lagi mempunyai badan yang ideal" batin Naruto. Tanpa Naruto sadari gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang digerai, yang diketahui adalah Ophis sedang mengawasi Naryto.

"Sepertinya kau akan benar-benar mendirikan kerajaan Harem mu" batin Ophis segera pergi diikuti dengan hembusan angin yang cukup kencang.

.

Diruangan penelitial ilmu gaib, terlihat pemuda berambut coklat dengan tampang mesum sedamh berdebat dengan gadis berambut crimson yang diketahui adalah Rias.

"Sekali ku bilang idak ya tidak kau mengerti" ucap Rias tegas.

"Tidak aku akan tetap menyelamatkan Asia walaupun nyawa taruhannya" balas pemuda berambut coklat.

"Aku tidak mau terjadi yang tidak-tidak dengan keluarga ku kau harus mengerti itu Issei" ucap Rias tegas,

"Kalau begitu keluarkan aku dari keluarga mu, dan biarkan aku menyelamatkannya walaupun harus menjadi iblis liar sekalipun" balas Issei yang tidak mau kalah.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar keras kepala, kalau begitu Yuuto, Koneko kau temani Issei, aku dan Akeno yang akan mengurus sisanya" perintah Rias hanya pasrah akan keinginan Issei.

"Hai Boucho" ucap mereka bersamaan.

.

Disebuah gerja tua terlihat ratusan Malaikat Jatuh yang siap bertempur, tapi tidak jauh dari mereka ada seseorang berpakaian serba hitam, dengan rambut pirang, dan memakai sebuah kalung emas, yang diketahui adalah Naruto.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan beraksi Dark Bring" ucap Naruto dengan menyeringai sadis.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang hanya diterangi lilin terlihat seseorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik, dengan kedua matanya yang berbeda. Mata kanannya berawarna merah darah dengan tiga temoe, dan mata kirinya berwarna biru saffir.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati sesosok pria paruh baya berambut kuning jabrik yang digantung dengan keadaan disalib.

"kau tahu Minato, kau benar-benar melakukan tugas mu baik" ucap pemuda berambut jabrik hitam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap ku Menma?" Tanya peria parih baya yang bernama Minato yang sedang digantung salib.

"Aku menggantung mu Minato, tapi sepertinya kau terlalu banyak bicara" ucap pria jabrik berambut hitam yang diketahui adalah Menma. Menma menciptakan sebuah [Demonic Power] ditangannya. "Kau akan menyusul Istiri mu tercinta Minato, atau dapat ku panggil Ayah" ucap Menma melemparkan [Demonic Power dengan skla besar kepada Minato.

DDDUUUAAARRRR!

Tubuh Minato sudah tidak berbetuk lagi, dan hanya menyisahkan sebuah debu yang berterbangan.

"Setelah ini aku akan membunuh mu Naruto" ujar Menma dengan seringai yang lebih kejam dari Dewa Kematian.

.

Bersambung

.

Keterangan:

Nama: Naruto Namikaze

Kekuatan: Energy Dark Bring, ?

Julukan: Dark Bring Master

Senjata: Dark Bring Elucidator, Dark Bring Kamui, ?

Kekuatan Andalan: Masih Rahasia

.

Nama: Menma Namikaze

Kekuatan: [GoldenFire], [Yellow Flas], [Demonic Power], ?

Julukan: Belum diketahui

Senjata: Belum diketahui

Kekuatan Andalan: Belum diketahui


	2. Chapter 2

**The Uzumaki Dragneel: soal kekuatan Rave Master belum saya pikirkan.**

**Dark Namikaze ryu: maaf kalau mirip, tapi ini adalah hasil pikiran saya sendiri.**

**Blood D. Cherry: wah sepertinya anda salah, yang benar adalah Dark Bring. Apakah anda pernah nonton Rave Master bila pernah maka anda akan tahu apa itu Dark Bring.**

**WTS-gaki: saya kasih tahu bro setiap tanda titik, itu adalah tanda pindah tempat, atau ganti topic yang dibahas. Kalau skip time saya akan kasih tahu kok.**

**Bood Sector: penasaran sama Ophis dimananya? Terimakasih telah mengingatkan saya.**

**Namikazekevin: tenang saja Harem Naruto hanya ada **

**Dhika: sepertinya kamu benar**

**Jikoku no Arashi: yap anda benar sekali.**

**Nokia7610, Neko Twins, Zukito, Kirisaki Shin, Akbar123, Jims001, MF Dark Youko, Vian Naruto, Nanaleo099, Tsukoyumi Lucifer Namikaze, A'Raion Sun, HarisHeavenStar, Yuuki takabito,Monkey. D Nico, igneil saikari, sairaji423. Akagawa Shin, ahmadbima27. Terimakasih telah mereview fic ini.**

**. **

**Disclamer**

**Naruto, dan High School DxD bukan punya saya.**

**Naruto & High School DxD: Dark Bring Master**

**Raiting: M**

**Genere: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural**

**Pairing: Naruto X Harem**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Asia Rescue**

**.**

Naruto memandang Rias dan Akeno yang sedang melawan sekumpulan Malaikat Jatuh. Dapat dilihat raut kelelahan dari kedua gadis cantik itu.

"Sial mereka tidak ada habisnya" ucap Rias yang terus melemparkan lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dengan lambang clan Gremory.

"Kau benar Boucho" balas Akeno yang tidak henti-hentinya menembakan petir kelawan-lawan mereka yang tidak ada habisnya. Naruto yang melihat Rias dan Akeno tampak kelelahan hanya menyeringai dengan sadis.

"Lakukan tugas kalian biar nanti aku yang urus" guman Naruto yang tetap menyeringai dengan sadis dan memandang tetap memandang Rias dan Akeno.

.

Disebuah lorong Gereja tua terlihat Issei, Koneko, dan Kiba yang terus berlari hingga tiba-tiba mereka dihadang oleh seorang pendeta berambut putih.

"Freed" ucap Issei dengan memberhentikan langkahnya, diikuti dengan Kiba, dan Koneko.

"Hei, Hei aku tidak pernah bertemu iblis yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, tapi kali ini aku pasti akan membunuh kalian" ucap Freed dengan tampang gila.

"Dimana Asia?" Tanya Issei dengan teriak kencang.

"Oh birawati itu, dia berada dibawah gereja ini" jawab Freed yang tetap memasang pose gilanya.

"Kenapa dia terlalu jujur, apa dia terlalu yakin dapat menang dari kami" guman Issei dengan pose berfikir.

"Issei-kun biar aku yang urus disini sekarang kau pergi saja dengan Koneko kebawah gereja ini" perintah Kiba pada Issei.

"Tapi-"

"Sudah cepatlah, biar aku yang urus dia karna aku juga mempunyai dendam tersendiri kepada seorang pendeta" ucap Kiba yang memotong perkataan Issei.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus selamat Kiba" ucap Issei yang pergi dengan Koneko dan meninggalkan Kiba sendirian untuk melawan Freed. Kiba segera mengambil pedangnya dan memasang kuda-kuda berpedangnya.

"Kita selesaikan ini dengan duel pedang Freed" ucap Kiba dengan tajam.

"Hei, Hei aku terima penawaran mu iblis-chan" balas Freed. Kiba, dan Freed melesat dengan kecepatan dewanya masing-masing dan saling membetur mereka masing-masing.

Mereka berdua hanya meninggalkan percikan api setiap kali mereka berhenti sejenak untuk membenturkan kedua pedang mereka.

Kiba tidak henti-henti mencoba menyerang Freed begitu juga dengan Freed.

"Sial kecepatannya menyami ku ini akan sulit" guman Kiba yang tetap terus menerjang Freed menggunakan pedangnya.

"Kecepatan menyami ku tapi aku tidak akan kalah" guman Freed. Kiba dan Freed mundur kebelakang. Freed mengambil sebuah pedang yang ditaruh dipunggungnya. Pedang yang Freed gemgam itu berubah menjadi cahaya.

"Kali ini kau akan mati Iblis-chan" ucap Freed yang berlari dengan kecepatan dewanya, diikuti dengan Kiba yang berlari dengan kecepatan dewanya.

TRANK!

Pedang cahaya Freed beradu dengan pedang hitam Kiba. Secara ajaib pedang cahaya milik Freed kehelingan cahaya setelah bersentuhan dengan pedang hitam milik Kiba.

"Apa itu:?" tanya Freed shok.

"Holy Eraser pedang kegelapan yang dapat menghilangkan cahaya" balas Kiba dengan senyum seperti biasa. "Baiklah kita akhiri sekarang saja Freed" tambah Kiba. Dalam sekejap mata Kiba menghilang, dan muncul kembali dibelakang Freed.

"Si-si-sialan kau ib-ib-iblis" ucap Freed terbata-bata, tapi Kiba yang masih berdiri tidak menanggapi perkataan Freed.

"Aku harus segera ke tempat Issei dan Koneko" batin Kiba segera pergi dari tempat itu.

.

Issei dan Koneko berlari menyusuri tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah gereha tua itu, tapi tidak semudah yang dipikirkan Issei karna ada sesosok Malaikat Jatuh dengan badan yang besar menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Iblis rendahan bisa sampai disini juga" ucap Malaikat Jatuh yang berdiri didepan Issei dan Koneko dengan menampilkan sebuah seringai sadis.

"Sial ini akan sulit" batin Issei yang tetap mengamati Malaikat Jatuh yang ada dihadapannya. Malaikat Jatuh itu berlalri dan mengayunkan pukulannya ke Issei dan Koneko tapi berhasil ditahan oleh tenaga supr milik Koneko.

Issei segera meloncat keatas, dan mengaktifkan Sacred Gearnya.

"Bossted Gear"

DUAAKKKGG!

Malaikat Jatuh itu terpental kebelakang saat Issei memukul wajahnya dengan Boosted Gear. Malaikat Jatuh itu segera berdiri.

"Tidak buruk untuk iblis rendahan, tapi aku akan mengakhiri ini" ucap Malaikat Jatuh itu. Muncul puluhan Tombak Cahaya diatas Malaikat Jatuh itu.

[Rain Light Spear]

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Tombk-tombak cahaya yang dilemparkan oleh Malaikat Jatuh itu dapat ditanah oleh seseorang yang baru datang.

"Kiba/Kiba-senpai" guman Issei, dan Koneko secara bersamaan saat melihat Kiba ada didepan mereka, dan menyelamatkan mereka dari tombak-tombak cahaya yang menyerang mereka.

"Maaf aku terlambat Issei-kun, Koneko-chan"

.

Rias dan Akeno terengah dengan nafas kelelahan akibat melawan puluhan Malaikat Jatuh yang berada disisi luar gerja tua itu. Sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak memihak kepada Rias, dan Akeno.

Tiga Malaikat Jatuh terbang diatas Rias dan Akeno. Malaikat jatuh yang pertama berpakaian ala dektetif, yang kedua seorang perepuan berpakaian seperti orang biasa, dan yang ketika perempuan berpakaian seperti Maid.

"Wah sepertinya keberuntungan ada dipihak kita" ucap Malaikat Jatuh yang menggunakan pakaian ala dektektif.

"Kau benar Donaseek, sepertinya keberuntngan sedang ada dipihak kita yang bisa membunuh adik dari Maou Lucifer" balas perempuan yang berpakaian seperti Maid.

"Kau benar sebaiknya kita cepat habisi mereka" ucap Donaseek yang segera melemparkan Light Spear kearah Rias dan Akeno.

TRANK!TRANK!

Dua Light Spear Donaseek berhasil ditahan oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang diketahui adalah Naruto.

"Apa kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto pada dua sosok gadis dibelakangnya. Kedua gadis dibelakang Naruto, membuka matanya, dan terkejut melihat kehadiran Naruto.

"Naruto-kun" ucap mereka secara bersamaan.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Donaseek kepada Naruto.

"Aku? Aku adalah Malaikat pencabut nyawa kalian gagak" ucap Naruto. Naruto yang masih menggemgam pedang Elucidatornya segra mengarahkannya keatas. pedang Elucidator yang naruto gemgam berubah bentuk menjadi sedikit lebih tipis dan berwarna merah kehitaman. Dengan gerakan lambat Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya.

[Dark Explosion: phoenix blast]

DUAARRR!

Tiga Malaikat Jatuh yang tadi terbang terpental kebelakang ketika serngan Naruto mengani mereka dengan telak. Kumpulan asap mengerubungi ketiga Malaikat jatuh itu. Seandainya mereka bukan Malaikat Jatuh sudah dipastikan tubuh mereka akan hancur ketika terkena serngan Naruto.

"Sialan kau pirang" ucap Donaseek yang sudah keluar dari kumpulan asap. Donaseel segera menciptakan Light Spear dan mengarahkannya pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap datar Light Spear yang mengarah padanya dan tidak bergerak dari tempat. Donaseek tersenyum puas saat Naruo tidk bergerak dari tempat, tapi senyum itu dikejutkan dengan Light Spear yang dilemparkan oleh Donaseek hanya menembus tubuhnya.

"Hanya itu?" ucap Naruto datar. Pedang Elucidator yang Naruto gemgam berubah bentuk lagi menjadi tipis. Dengan kecepatan dewa yang melebihi Kiba Naruto sudah ada dibelakang Donaseek.

[Dark Silfarion: flash of darkness] [Dark Explosion: explosions]

DUAR!DUAR!DUAR!DUAR!

Ledakang secara beruntun terjadi dari tempat Naruto tadi berdiri hingga tempat Naruto berdiri sekarang.

Donaseek yang terkena ledakan beruntun itu mati seketika dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi bulu sayap Malaikat Jatuh. Dua Malaikat Jatuh yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Naruto mulai ketakutan, tapi ketakutannya dikalahkan dengan sikap egois mereka.

Dua Malaikat jatuh yang berdiri didepan Naruto melemparkan Light Spear sebanyak-banyaknya. Tapi Light Spear yang dilempar mereka hanya menembus tubuh Naruto.

"Salah pilihan" guman Naruto. Pedang yang Naruto gemgam berubah lagi menjadi dua pedang tipis kembar.

[Dark Blue Crimson: two different blow]

CRAZ!CRAZ!

Dua Malaikat Jatuh yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Naruto mati seketika, saat Naruto menebaskan pedang kembarnya keleher dua Malaikat Jatuh itu.

"Kalian yang pilih kalian yang tanggung" guman Naruto, dan kedua pedang Naruto bercahaya dan kembali kebentuk pertama.

.

Issei mengarah tinjunya yang berlapis sarung tangan naga kepada Raynare. Raynare tidak bergerak dari tempat sehingga membuatnya terpental kebelkang.

Dari kumpulan asap yang mengerubungi Raynare terlihat dengan jelas sosok Raynare yang masih berdiri tegak tanpa luka. Tapi dari atas ada Kiba yang mengayunkan pedang Holy Erasernya kepada Ranare.

Raynare melompat mundur ketika Kiba mengayunkan pedangnya, tapi Raynare kembali dikejutkan dengan sosok Koneko yang muncul dari belakang dengan mengarahkan tinjunya kepada Raynare.

DUAKGH!

Raynare terpental kedepan dengan sangat keras saat terkena dengan telak tinju Koneko yang bagaikan tinju monster.

Dari balik kumpulan asap Raynare kembali berdiri dan menyembuhkan luka-lukanya dengan Sacred Gear yang berada ditangannya.

Issek, Kiba, dan Koneko yang kelelahan shok melihat Raynare tidak terluka karna Sacred Gear milik Asia yang diambil paksa olehnya.

"Sial bagaimana ini" guman Issei yang melihat Raynare tidak terluka sedikit pun.

"Bagaimana kalian tidak akan menang melawan ku" sombong Raynare dengan menyeringai.

Sebuah kilatan petir tiba-tiba menyambar tubuh Raynare dan membuat Raynare terluka.

"Maaf kami datang terlambat" ucap Rias dari arah belakang Issei diikuti dengan Akeno dari arah belakangnya.

"Yare, yare kalian benar-benar licik ya main dari belakang" ucap Raynare yang segera berdiri, dengan luka-luka ditubuhnya kembali normal.

"Sherusnya kami yang bilang begitu berengsek" ucap issei yang emosi, dan mengarahkan tinjunya yang dilapisi Bossted Gear kepada Raynare.

DUAKKHH!

Raynare terpental jauh, tapi pukulan Issei tidak membuat Raynare terluka sedikit pun. Raynare berdiri dan menciptakan puluhan Light Spear diatasnya.

"Sekarang giliran ku" ucap Raynare menyeringai, dan menembakan puluhan Light Spear diatasnya ke Rias dan para budaknya.

[Kamui: suction dimension]

Rias dan budak-budaknya shok, bukan hanya mereka tapi Raynare juga shok ketika Light Spearnya dihisap oleh sebuah lubang vortex yang ada diatas Rias dan budaknya.

"Serangan yang cukup mengerikan gagak" ucap seseorang dari atas Rias dan budaknya. Raynare, Rias dan budak-budaknya mengalihkan pandanganya keatas, dan melihat pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang diketahui adalah naruto sedang terbang dengan dua pasang sayap iblisnya.

"Si-si-siapa kau?" Tanya Raynare ketakutan melihat sosok Naruto yang bagaikan Shinigami yang sikap meregut nyawa siapa saja.

"Aku? Aku adalah Malaikat pencabut nyawa mu nona" jawab Naruto datar. Naruto mengambil pedang yang ada dipunggungnya. Pedang yang Naruto ambil berubah bentuk.

"Aku sebenarnya masih ingin bermain-main dengan mu gagak, tapi si Tomat sudah memanggil ku jadi aku akan mengakhiri ini dengan cepat" ucap Naruto datar. Naruto mengarahkan ayunan pedangnya kepada Raynare.

[Dark Explosion: Starburst Steram]

DUAAAARRRR!

Serngan Naruto berhasil mengenai Raynare sehingga ledakang yang sedikit besar terjadi. Asap yang mengumpul mulai menipis dan memperlihatkan sosok Raynare yang sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya.

Naruto terbang menuju Raynare, dan mengambil cincin yang ada sela-sela jarinya. Setelah mendapatkan cincinya Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Rias dan budak-budaknya. Rias dan budak-budaknya langsung memasang posisi bertarung, tapi hanya ditanggapi muka datar oleh Naruto.

"Ambil ini" ucap Naruto dengan melemparkan cincin yang tadi diambil olehnya, dan ditangkap oleh Issei. "Jika kalian ingin menghidupkan birawati yang bernama Asia pasangkan cincin itu di jarinya" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto terhisap oleh lubang vortex dari kalungnya.

Tidak jauh dari gereja tua itu terdapat sesosok gadis kecil yang diketahui adalah Ophis sedang mengawasi mereka.

"Ternyta kau tidak perlu bantuan" ucap Ophis datar. Ophis segera pergi diikuti dengan hembusan angin kemcang.

.

Naruto sedang menghadap Maou Lucifer yang bernama Sirzechs atau yang sering dipanggil tomat oleh Naruto jika tidak ada kaitannya dengan misi.

"Ada apa kau memanggil ku Sirzechs-sama?" Tanya Naruto hormat.

"Aku punya misi lain untuk mu, dan aku yakin kau akan senang dengan misi ini" jawab Sirzechs dengan senyum.

"Misi apa itu Sirzechs-sama?" Tanya Naruto hormat.

"Rias akan segera ditunangkan dengan salah satu keluarga Phenex yang memiliki kemampuan yang hebat, tapi sayang dia terlalu sombong dan arogan akan kekuatannya itu, jadi Lord Phenex berniat menjodohkan Rias dngan anaknya tapi dibalik itu semua Lord Phenex meminta ku untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu dan membri pelajarn kepada anaknya agar tidak sombong dan arogan" jelas Sirzechs. Sirzechs mnghela nafas sejenak dan melanjutkan penjelaannya.

"Maka dari itu aku memanggil mu kesini untuk melakukan Misi membatalkan pertunangan Rias dengan keluarga Phenex itu" Lanjut Sirzechs.

"Dengan senang hati saya menerima misi itu Sirzechs-sama" ucap Naruto hormat.

"Pertunangan itu akan dilakukan 2 minggu lagi jadi bersiaplah" jelas Sirzechs.

"Baik Sirzechs-sama" balas Naruto hormat.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi" perintah Sirzechs, dan Naruto pergi dengan lubang vortex yang tercipta dari kalungnya.

.

Bersambung

.

Sebanarnya ini adalah Fic dengan 3 Crossover sekaligus, jika ada yang tahu mungkin dia pernah menonton Anime yang sudah aku gabungkan dalam fic ini.

Pertama Naruto, mungkin kalian sudah tidak asing dengan Anime itu karna itu adalah Anime yang terkenal.

Kedua High School DxD. Yang ini sudah dipastikan kenal, Anime ini lagi hangat-hangatnya terkenal dikalangan Indonesia.

Ketiga Rave Master, nah yang ini mungkin kalian banyak tidak tahu dengan anime yag satu ini. Ini adalah Anime popular tahun 2001an, mungkin saya baru berumur 6 tahun saat itu, tapi aku sudah mengerti tentang Anime yang satu ini, Anime yang menceritakan seseorang dengan kekuatan Rave yang harus bertempur dengan orang yang menggunakan kekuatan Dark Bring, kalau tidak salah yang menggunakan Rave adalah Haru, dan Dark Bring adalah Lucia. Mungkin yang sudah nonton Anime ini kalian tahu kenapa aku menggunakan Dark Bring sebagai kekuatan Naruto, bukannya Rave.

.

Keterangan:

Dark Explosion: Phoenix Blast: sebuah serngan ledakan, yang ledakannya membentuk sebuah burung elang.

Dark Silfarion: flash of darkness, Dark Explosion: explosions: sebuah serngan gabungan dari gerakan gerakan kilat hitam milik Dark Silfarion dan diakhiri dengan serngan Dark Explosion yang menimbulkan ledakan beruntun.

Kamui: Suctin dimension: sebuah jurus portal yang dapat menghisap benda apapun.

Dark Explosion: Starburst Steram: sebuah serngan ledakan berutun sebanyak tiga kali, dan menimbulkan efek yang sedikit parah.

.

Chapter depan: Dark Bring Master VS Magic Master

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tamma: akan terjawab dichapter ini.**

**Zukito: tenang aja Naruto masih punya kelemahan kok.**

**Nokia 7610: iya**

**Reyvanrifqi: tidak punya.**

**Blood D. Cherry: pantes**

**Genesis Of Aquarion: karna saya suka rave master jadi saya bikin aja**

**WTS-gaki: chapter depan.**

**Neko Twins Kagamine: tentu**

**Yuuki Tokabito, Dark Namikaze Ryu, nanaleo099, Uzumaki 21, A'Raion No Su, HarisHeavenStar, Nokia 7610, samsulae29, kirisaki shin, , , agung. , blue-senpai, Genesis Of Aquarion, Namikazekevin, Rizukami, akbar123, Nyuga totong, rifal vengeance, leotujuhempat, , tnma, dan para Reader dengan nick name Guets, Terimakasih telah merieview.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto, High School DxD dan Rave Master bukan punya saya.**

**Naruto & High School DxD: Dark Bring Master**

**Raiting: M**

**Genere: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural**

**Pairing: Naruto X Harem**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Dark Bring Master VS Magic Master**

**.**

Dirungan penelitian ilmu gaib, kini terdapat 7 orang iblis muda, dan salah satunya Naruto, yang dipaksa untuk ikut keruangan penelitian ilmu gaib.

"Ada apa sebenarnya kalian menyeret ku?" Tanya Naruto dengan datar kepada anggota penelitian ilmu gaib.

"Naruto-kun mau kah kau menjadi salah satu budak ku?" Tanya Rias dengan nada seksual.

"Maaf Rias, sepertinya aku tidak tertarik dengan penawaran mu" jawab Naruto datar, dan juga memasang wajah datar.

"Apa maksud mu berengsek tidak tertarik dengan penawaran Boucho?" teriak Issei dengan marah.

"Aku hanya tidak tertarik menjadi budak dari keluarga Gremory, terlebih lagi aku juga iblis murni" jawab Naruto datar.

"Jangan sombong kau berengsek" teriak Issei dengan emosi, dan mengaktofkan Bossted Gearnya yang sudah mengarah pada Naruto.

DUAAKKK!

Selueuh penghuni yang berada di ruangan penelitian ilmu gaib membulatkan matanya, kecuali Naruto, saat melihat Issei yang mengarahkan tijunya yang berlapis sarung tangan naga pada Naruto, dapat ditahan oleh Naruto, bukannya hanya ditahan, tapi membuat Issei terpental hingga dinidng hanya dengan jari telunjuknya, dan jari tengahnya.

"Bukannya kau sombong Issei, buktinya kau percaya diri sekali dapat mengalahkan ku, dengan Sacred Gear tidak berguna milik mu itu" ucap Naruto datar. Issei yang terjatuh bangkit kembali, dan menatap Naruto dengan penuh emosi.

"APA MAKSUD PERKATAAN MU HAH" teriak Issei dengan emosi yang mengebu-ngebu.

"Kalian berdua cukup" ucap Rias tegas, yang akhirnya memberhentikan perkelahian mereka. "Tolong maafkan perkatan Issei, Naruto-kun" ucap Rias meminta maaf pada Naruto, atas kelakuan Issei.

"Itu tidak masalah Rias" balas Naruto datar. Naruto yang dari tadi berdiri, menyandarkan tubuhnya kepada tembok, dengan melipat kedua tangannya didepan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menjadi budak ku tidak masalah, tapi apa kau mau bekerjasama dengan kami?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto, yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Bekerjasama apa yang kau maksud Rias?" Tanya balik Naruto dengan tenang.

"Melakukan kerjasama dalam hal pekerjaan, sebagai contoh, kami membantu mu jika kau dalam kesulitan, dan kau membantu kami, jika kami kesulitan, bagaimana? Apa kau mau?" Tanya, dan jawab Rias.

"Menurut ku tidak ada salahnya" jawab Naruto.

Tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir, diiringi dengan muncul kobaran api, dan memunculkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang berwajah sombong, yang memakai jas merah, dengan kemeja putih didalamnya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak kesini" ucap pemuda itu. "Aku kesini untuk menjemput mu Rias-hime" tambah pemuda itu, yang mendekati Rias.

"Cih, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, jika kau yang menyebutkannya, rasanya menjijikan" ucap Rias dingin.

"Ayo lah Rias, apa kau akan tetap menolok perjodohan kita, aku yakin keluarga Gremory akan menanggung malu jika kau menolok pertunangan kita, terlebih lagi, aku sangat yakin mereka tidak memberikan mu pilihan" balas pemuda itu dengan angkuh. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menyeringai mendengar ucapan dari sang pemuda itu.

"Jadi dia orangnya dari keluarga Phenex" batin Naruto yang masih memajamkan matanya.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak Raiser, apa kau mengerti hah?" bentak Rias dengan keras.

"Tapi kau harus tetap menikah dengan ku, atau seluruh budak mu ini akan aku bakar dengan api abadi ku" ucap Raiser dingin.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkan perkatannya" ucap Naruto yang mulai membuka matanya. "Dia sudah menolok perjodahan kalian, dengan kata lain kau itu ditolok mentah-mentah oleh Rias" tambah Naruto dengan dingin.

"Apa maksudmu hah? Rias itu milik ku" balas pemuda itu yang diketahui bernama Raiser.

"Apa Rias milik mu, apa aku tidak salah dengar?" ucap Naruto yang berjalan dengan tenangnya kearah Raiser. "Rias hanya milik ku jadi kau jangan menggangunya atau kau akan kubunuh" tambah Naruto dingin. Seluruh iblis yang ada di Ruangan Penelitian Ilmu Gaib membulatkan matanya, kecuali Rias yang mukanya sudah memerah hingga kedua tangannya menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Heh Iblis rendahan seperti mu memang bisa apa?" sombong Raiser.

"Membunuh mu" Jawab Naruto dingin. Raiser yang sudah mulai emosi berdiri, dan berniat memukul Naruto, tapi secara tiba-tiba datang perempuan berambut perak dengan pakaian Maid.

"Grayfia, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Rias ketika melihat gadis berumuran 20 tahun didepannya.

"Saya disini atas perintah Sirzechs-sama, jika Rias-sama tetap menolok perjodohan ini makan akan diadakan Raiting Game" jawab Grayfia.

"Hahaha kau tidak akan bisa menang dari ku dalam Raiting Game Rias, aku memiliki satu set penuh bidak-bidak ku" ucap Raiser dengan menjentikan jarinya, dan muncul kobaran api dirini dengan 15 gadis cantik.

"Apa dia mempunyai 15 gadis cantik?" ucap Issei ketika melihat 15 gadis cantik muncul diiringi dengan kobaran api. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap bosan Issei, dan Raiser yang mulai berkelahi, atau lebih tepatnya Issei marah ketika Raiser yang notebatnya adalah calon Suami Rias bernai menyantuh wanita lain, dan itu berlangsung hingga beberapa menit hingga Raiser, dan budak-budaknya pergi.

"Jadi kalian hanya punya waktu 1 minggu?" Tanya Naruto pada kelompak Rias yang menundukan wajahnya.

"Ya Naruto-kun" jawan Rias dengan nada sedih.

"Kalian berlatih dengan giat tadi aku sudah semampu ku membantu kalian walaupun harus berbohong, tapi nyatanya masalah ini harus diselesaikan dengan pertempuran, jadi aku tidak bisa apa-apa" balas Naruto. "Aku akan menyaksikan pertandingan kalian nanti, jadi kalian harus memang" itulah perkatan terakhir Naruto sebelum Naruto pergi terhisap dengan lubang vortex yang muncul dari kalungnya.

.

Naruto muncul kembali dikamar apartemennya, dengan lubang vortex. Naruto berjalan kearah lemari pakaiannya, dan mengganti seragam Kuoh Akademinya dengan pakian serba hitamnya. Setelah selesai mengganti bajunya, Naruto berjalan kearah pedang Elucidator Dark Bring yang terpampng didinding.

"Waktunya kita berpesta Elucidator Dark Bring"

.

Di hamparan gurun pasir terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven, yang memakai jaket hitam berkerah tinggi dibiarkan terbuka, sedang berjalan dengan santainya. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah pemuda berambut raven itu bertemu dengan seseorang yang dicarinya.

"Aku pikir akan susah untuk mu mencari mu Dark Bring Master" ucap pemuda berambut raven itu dengan datarnya.

"Untuk apa kau mencari ku? Aku sedang banyak kerjaan, jadi bisa biarkan aku lewat" pinta Naruto datar.

"Tentu saja untuk membunuh mu" ucap pemuda raven itu yang melemparkan bola api ditangan kanannya, kepada Naruto yang sedang menatapnya dengan datar.

DUUUAAARRRR!

"Kau pikir itu akan melukai ku" ucap Naruto datar, dan mengarahkan pedangnya kedepan yang sudah berubah menjadi berwarna hijau kehitam-hitaman.

"Bagaimana kalau ini" ucap pemuda raven itu. Tiba-tiba langit menjadi gelap disekitar mereka.

DUAARRR!

Pemuda raven itu membulatkan matanya, seakan tidak percaya, serangan petir dari arah langit langsung hanya menembus tubuh Naruto.

"Sudah ku bilang, sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku Magic Master" ucap Naruto. Pedang Elucidator yang Naruto gemgam berubah bentuk, menjadi lebih besar, dan bernawar merah kehitam-hitaman.

[Dark Explosion: Phoenix Blast]

DUARR!

Serangan Naruto menimbulkan asap dan debu menjadi satu ditempat pemuda raven itu, saat asap, dan debu itu mulai menipis memperlihatkan pemuda raven itu yang dilindungi oleh sebuah perisai yang terbuat dari cahaya berwarna hijau.

"Jadi kau bisa menangkis serngan ku ya" ucap Naruto. Pedang Elucidator Naruto berubah lagi menjadi 2 pedang tipis.

[Dark Blue Crimson: flow dual sword]

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Setiap ayunan pedang Naruto berhasil ditahan oleh pemuda berambut raven itu yang membuat dua buah pedang dari cahaya yang berwarna hijau.

Naruto yang merasa usahanya sia-sia segera mundur kebelakang, dan pedang yang Naruto gunakan berubah bentuk kembali menjadi sangat tipis.

[Dark Silfarion: flash of darkness] [Dark Explosion: Exploisons]

DUAR!DUAR!DUAR!DUAR!DUAR!DUAR!

Ledakan secara beruntun terjadi ditempat Naruto berdiri tadi hingga tempat Naruto berdiri sekarang, tapi ledakang itu tidak melukai pemuda raven itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka serngan ku tidak melukai mu sama sekali Magic Master" ucap Naruto datar."Boleh kah aku tahu nama mu yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Naruto datar.

"Itachi, Itachi Uchiha"

.

Disebuah rungan yang cukup terang, terdapat sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang, yang sedang duduk ditepi ranjang tempat tidur, dengan melihat-lihat fotonya, dengan pemuda berambut pirang.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja Naruto" ucap gadi itu yang diketahui adalah Ophis.

.

"Itachi Uchiha, seorang Magic Master, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Elemental Master, dan sekaligus pemegang Sacred Gear Sharinggan, sebuah Sacred Gear Mata, sungguh aku sangat tersanjung bisa bertemu dengan mu" ucap Naruto datar.

"Naruto Namikaze, seorang iblis murni tanpa kekuatan apapun, tapi satu-satunya orang didunia ini yang memiliki kemampuan Energy Dark Bring, senang bertemu dengan mu" balas pemuda raven itu yang diketahui adalah Itachi.

Pedang Elucidator yang Naruto gemgam berubah kembali menjadi besar, dan berat."Tapi sayang sepertinya aku harus membunuh mu" ucap Naruto yang sudah ada didepan Itachi, dan mengayunkan pedangnya.

[Dark Grafity Core: lacing gravity]

DUAKKKGG!

Itachi terpental jauh saat Naruto berhasil menghantamkan pedang besarnya pada Itachi. Itachi yang terjatuh mulai bangkit kembali. Itachi merentangkan tangannya keatas, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah bola api ditangan Itachi, Itachi yang mereasa sudah cukup dengan tekanannya, melemparkan bola api itu.

[devastating fireball]

DUUUAAAARRRR!

Ledakan terjadi ditempat Naruto, asap dan debu saling mengumpul, saat asap, dan debu itu menipis, memperlihatkan Naruto yang mengayunkan pedang berwarna hijau kegelapan.

"Apa kau tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan, kalau kekuatan sihir tidak akan mempan kepada ku" ucap Naruto menyeringai.

"Kekuaran sihir memang tidak mempan, kecuali sihir cahaya, karna kau iblis pasti itu akan mempan kepada mu" balas Itachi datar. Muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau diatas Itachi.

[shot light saber]

Muncul ratusan, tidak bahkan ribuan pedang cahaya yang mengarah pada Naruto. Tapi Itachi membulatkan matanya ketika pedang-pedang cahayanya menembus tubuh Naruto.

"Kau pikir serngan seperti itu akan melukai ku" ucap Naruto menyeringai. Sedangkan Itachi tampak berfikir keras bagaimana cara mengalahkan Naruto.

"Hanya ada satu cara, serangan secara langsung menggunakan bagian tubuh" batin Itachi. Dua buah pedang cahaya terbentuk dikedua tangan Itachi. Itachi berlari kearah Naruto, dengan pedang cahaya, serta matanya, yang sudah berubah menjadi merah darah, dengan tiga temoe dipupuil matanya.

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Setiap ayunan pedang cahaya Itachi, dapat ditahan oleh Naruto, begitu juga dengan Itachi yang dapat menahan setiap ayunan pedang Naruto.

TRANK!

Pedang Elucidor yang Naruto gemgam terpental jauh kesamping, Naruto yang tidak menggunakan senjatanya mundur kebelakang.

"Sungguh terhormat kau dapat mengathui kelemahan ku Itachi Uchiha" ucap Naruto.

"Itu bukalah hal yang sulit untuk mengtahui kelemahan mu" ucap Itachi, yang mengarahkan tangannya kedepan, dan tercipta sebuah bola berwarna merah ditengan Itachi.

[fireball crusher]

Bola api didepan tangan Itachi meluncur kearah Naruto dengan cepat, tapi Naruto hanya menatap datar bola api itu.

DUUUAAARRR!

Ledakan besar terjadi didepan Itachi, tapi Itachi hanya memandang datar ledakan didepannya itu.

"Sudah selesai" guman Itachi, tapi saat asap itu menipis memperlihatkan Naruto, yang tanpa luka sedikit pun.

"Apa kau tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan mu? Serngan sihir, atau benda apapun tidak akan mempan kepada ku, keculi kau menyerang ku secara langsung menggunakan tubuh mu, baru aku bsa terluka, walaupun kau menggunakan senjata" ucap Naruto datar.

[Kamui: Vomit Demension]

Keluar tiga buah Fuma Shuriken dari sebuah lubang vortex yang muncul dari didepan Naruto. Dengan gesit Itachi dapat menghindari tiga buah Fuma Shuriken yang mengarah padanya. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto sudah ada diatasnya yang terbang menggunakan dua pasang sayap iblisnya.

{kamui: Vomit Demension]

Keluar puluhan tombak cahaya dari depan Naruto yang mengarah pada Itachi, Itachi yang masih menggamgam erat dua pedang cahyanya segera menangkis tombak-tombak cahya yang mengarah padanya.

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Tombak-tombak cahaya yang mengarah padanya dapat ditangkis oleh Itachi dengan sempurna, tapi Itachi membulatkan matanya, saat Naruto sudah ada dibelakangnya, dan melingkarkan pedang Elucidatornya dileher Itachi.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan mu menyerang ku Itachi?" Tanya Naruto datar yang masih tetap melingkarkan pedang Elucidaornya dileher Itachi.

"Karna kau akan merusak aliran waktu" jawab Itachi yang tidak kalah datarnya.

"Merusak aliran waktu? Jangan bercanda kau, mana mungkin aku melakukan itu, aku lebih suka hidup mengikuti takdir, walaupun itu pahit, dari pada harus Merusak, atau menghancurkan aliran waktu" balas Naruto datar.

"Aku tidak percaya ucapan mu" ucap Itachi yang tidak kalahnya datar.

"Apa ini tidak cukup, kau bisa saja aku bunuh bila aku ingin menghancurkan, atau merusak aliran waktu, karena kau adalah satu-satunya penghalang besar, bila aku ingin merusak aliran waktu, tapi nyatanya kau tidak akan aku bunuh" balas Naruto datar, dan menjauhkan pedang Elucidatornya dari leher Itachi.

"Lalu untuk apa kau mempunyai kekuatan Drak Bring Master jika tidak ingin menghancurkan aliran waktu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Untuk membunuh seseorang yang telah membuang ku, dan menganggap aku ini tidak berguna" jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku atas penyerang tadi Naruto-san" balas Itachi meminta maaf.

"Itu tidak masalah Itachi" balas Naruto. "Itachi apa kau mau menjadi anggota keluarga ku?" Tanya Naruto pada Itachi yang sedang berjalan, atau lebih tepatnya mereka berjalan bersama untuk mencapai kota, dan terbebas dari tempat gurun pasir ini.

"Apa maksud mu dengan keluarga Naruto-san?" Tanya Itachi yang tidak mengerti, Naruto hanya menghela nafas saat Itachi bertanya itu padanya.

"Apa kau tahu Evil Pieces?" Tanya balik Naruto pada Itachi, Itachi hanya mengangguk. "Kau akan aku rengkarnasi menjadi iblis, dengan Evil Pieces dan menjadikan mu keluarga ku, apa kau mau?" Tanya Naruto.

"Baiklah aku terima penawaran mu Naruto-san, tapi aku akan tetap fokus dalam tugas sebagai penjaga aliran waktu, dan jika bidak mu, atau dirimu ingin menghancurkan waktu, aku akan membunuhnya" jawab Itachi.

"Kalau bidak ku berani melakukan itu aku yang akan membunuhnya, dengan tangan ku sendiri" balas Naruto.

"Aku pegang janji mu Naruto-san" ucap Itachi.

"Kau bisa pegang kata-kata ku Itachi" ucap Naruto, yang segera melakukan ritual rengkarnasi iblis kepada Itachi yang cocok dengan bidak bishop.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lilin terdapat seseorang yang sedang duduk dengan santainya, yang diketahui adalah saudara kembar Naruto, Menma Namikaze.

"Mungkin sudah waktunya kalian beraksi sekarang" ucap Menma dengan seringai.

"Akhirnya sudah bosan aku menunggu selama beberapa tahun ini untuk tidak menunjukan diriku" ucap seseorang berambut hitam panjang dengan mata ular.

"Kau benar manusia menjijikan, aku juga sudah bosan, untuk menahan diri" balas pemuda berambut coklat jabrik.

"Bisa kah kalian diam, kalian terlalu berisikik" bentak seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut merah panjang, dibiarkan tergerai, dan memakai kacamata.

"Kalian itu lama-lama seperti si putih saja" ucap pemuda berambut abu-abu pendek, dan memakai kacamata.

"Jangan sama kan aku dengan dia" balas pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan mata mata ular. "Terlebih lagi kau juga putih bodoh" tambahnya.

"Itu abu-abu pak tua menjijikan, bukan putih, dasar buta warna" balas gadis berambut merah panjang yang memakai kacamata.

"Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar sehari saja, kuping ku sudah bosan mendengar ocehan-ocehan kalian" ucap pemuda berambut merah pendek, dengan poni menutpi matanya bagian kanan, dan memperlihatkan mata kirinya dengan bentuk pola riak air.

"Sudah kalian diam lah, Raja ingin bicara" ucap pemuda berambut hitam panjang, dengan mata kanannya yang tertutup poni.

"Terimakasih telah mendiamkan mereka 'Witch Devil' aku ada misi untuk kalian Oracion Seis" ucap Menma dengan seringai.

"Misi apa itu Raja?" Tanya pemuda berambut hitam pnjang dengan poninya menutupi wajahnya bagian kanan.

"Hancurkan Desa Yukigakure"

.

.

.

TBC

.

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3.

.

Ada yang tau keenam orang yang bersama Menma siapa, tentu tau kan? Saya suah memberi ciri-cirinya loh

.

Ada yang tau disini Itachi berperan sebagai siapa kalau di Rave Master? Sang Elemental Master, penjaga aliran waktu, sekaligus teman Haru dkk.

.

Evil Pieces Naruto:

King: Naruto

Queen: -

Bishop: Itachi

Bishop: -

Kinght: -

Kinght: -

Rook: -

Rook: -

Pawn: -

Pawn: -

.

Keterangan jurus

Kamui: Vomit Demension: mengeluarkan sebuah senjata dari dimensi milik Naruto.

Dark Grafity Core: lacing gravity: sebuah tekanan gravitasi tingkat tinggi.

.

Chapter depan: Formation Of Akatsuki

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maaf para raeder saya tidak bisa membalas review kali ini, tapi ada beberapa review yang terjawab dichapter ini kok.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto, High School DxD dan Rave Master bukan punya saya.**

**Naruto & High School DxD: Dark Bring Master**

**Raiting: M**

**Genere: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural**

**Pairing: Naruto X Harem**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Formation of Akatsuki**

**.**

Disebuah desa yang terselimuti oleh turunya salju terlihat damai, tapi siapa sangka kalau damai itu akan berakhir, ketika sebuah kelompok yang bernama Oracion Seis beraksi, utnuk menghancurkan desa itu.

"Neh Kabuto apa benar ini desanya" Tanya seseorang peria berambut hitam panjang dengan poninya menutupi mata kanannya, dan juga memakai sebuah pakian tempur.

"Sepertinya begitu Madara, aku sangat yakin ini tempatnya" jawab seseorang pria bernama Kabuto yang memili rambut abu-abu, dan memakai kacamata, serta sebuah kaus berlengan pendek, dengan kerahnya yang tinggi.

"Ayo lah cepat aku sudah tidak sabar untuk membunuh para manusia-manusia itu" ucap seseorang berambut hitam panjang, dengan matanya yang menyerupai ular.

"Kau benar manusia ular aku juga sudah tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membunuh para manusia-manusia itu" balas seseorang berambut coklat, dengan tato segetiga dikedua pipinya, dan membawa sebuah anjing besar berwarna putih dengan sebuah Dark Bring terpasang didahi sang anjing.

"Sabarlah, Orochimaru, Kiba. Kita harus menyusun strategi dulu untuk menghancurkan desa ini" jawab seseorang berambut merah dengan poninya menutupi mata kanannya, dan terlihat mata kirinya yang berbentuk pola riak air.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Nagoto, kita harus sabar, terlebih lagi aku pernah mendengar kalau didesa ini mempunyai dua orang yang mempunyai Sacred Gear unik" ucap Madara, yang menambahkan penjelasan milik Nagato. "Karin, Kabuto cepat buat strategi untuk kita berpesta" perintah Madara pada Karin, dan Kabuto. Kabuto dan Karin menganggukan kepalanya, dan segera membuat sebuah strategi.

**.**

Disebuah rumah kecil terdapat dua sosok manusia yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan akrab.

Orang pertama adalah seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut berwarna putih, dengan tanda dua titik didahinya. Dan orang kedua adalah seorang perempuan yang mempunyai rambut hitam, berkulit putih pucat, dengan bola mata berwarna coklat.

"Kimimaro-kun aku merasakan hal yang tidak enak" ucap gaids itu kepada sang Kekasih, yang bernama Kimimaro.

"Sepertinya begitu, aku juga merasakannya Haku" ucap Kimimaro datar. Walaupun sedang bersama dengan kekasihnya, tidak mengungkiri kalau Kimimaro memang memiliki sikap datar kesemua orang.

"Kalau benar seperti itu, berarti Yukihakure diambang penghancuran?" ucap Haku tenang, dan meminum teh yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ya, terlebih lagi desa ini terlalu banyak anak-anak, dan wanita, yang sudah dapat dipastikan tidak dapat melindungi diri mereka" jawab Kimimaro datar. Kimimaro berdiri, dan memandag datar kedepan.

"Waktunya kita terjun kembali kedunia peperangan Haku"

.

Disebuah bukit kecil yang tertumpuk salju, terlihat dua orang yang sedang menyaksikan peperangan anatara warga desa Yukigakure melawan Oracion Seis, dan dua orang itu adalah Naruto, dan Itachi.

"Naruto untuk apa kita menunggu disini?" Tanya Itachi penasaran, karena dari tadi dirinya, dan Naruto hanya memandangi desa Yukigakure yang mulai hancur.

"Kita lihat dulu perjuangan mereka, bila mereka tidak mampu, baru kita ikut terjun kesana" jawab Naruto yang menampilkan sebuah seringai sadis.

"Baiklah" balas Itachi pasrah.

.

DUAR!DUAR!DUAR!

Ledakan secara bruntun terus terjadi di Yukigakure. Para warga desa Yukigakure berhamburan, dan lari-lari entah kemana, yang penting menyelamatkan diri, tapi itu hanya orang pengecut yang melaukan itu.

Banyak para warga Yukigakure yang mencoba melawan 6 orang dihadapan mereka yang kemampuannya diluar akan sehat. Mungkin banyak didunia ini yang mempunyai kemampuan diluar akal sehat, tapi kemampuan 6 orang dihadapan mereka mungkin setara dengan para dewa, walaupun yang membawa anjing kelihatannya lemah, tapi kemampuannya tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Jadi kalian tetap masih mau mencoba melawan" ucap Kiba menyeringai.

"Kami tidak akan menyerah untuk mengusir kalian dari sini" ucap salah satu warga Yukigakure dengan lantang, dan bernai.

"Kau cukup berani juga tuan" ucap Kiba menyeringai sadis. "Akamaru" Kiba memanggil nama anjingnya. Anjing Kiba yang bernama Akamaru membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dan tercipta sebuah bola di mulut laser di mulut Akamaru.

DUUUAAARRRR!

Akamaru melepaskan bola dimulutnya, dan menghantam salah satu warga desa Yukigakure yang membuat sebuah ledakan cukup besar.

"Kiba bukannya itu keterlaluan?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah panjang memakai kacamata, yang bernama Karin.

"Aku sudah lama tidak melakukan ini, jadi wajarkan, Karin" ucap Kiba yang tetap menyeringai dengan sadis, dan gadis yang disebelahnya hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakukan Kiba.

Asap yang mengelilingi para warga mulai menepis, dan akhirnya menghilang. Saat asap itu menghilang, Kiba membulatkan matanya, ketika melihat sebuah perisai es melindungi mereka. Saat perisai es yang melindungi warga Yukigakure menghilang, memperlihatkan sosok Kimimaro, dan Haku.

"Jadi kalian pelakunya" ucap Kimimaro datar.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? Kau mengajak bertarung?" ucap Kiba dengan sombong.

"Ya" balas Kimimaro datar. "Haku kau urus gadis disebelahnya, biar aku yang melawan manusia anjing itu" perintah Kimimaro pada Karin, dan Karin hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa sudah kalian bicara-bicaranya? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk berdansa dengan mu" sombong Kiba menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah kau maju" ucap Kimimaro datar. Tanpa basa-basi Kiba berlari menerjang Kimimaro dengan mengayunkan cakarnya, tapi Kimaro berhasil menghindari dengan memiringkan badannya, tapi Kiba kembali mengayunkan cakarnya keprut Kimimaro.

Kimimaro melompat keatas utnuk menghindari cakaran Kiba, dan mengayunkan kakinya, dengan tendangan voli kewajah Kiba.

DUUAAAKKK!

Kiba terpental hingga menabrak suatu dinding rumah yang sudah hancur, dan membuat Kiba tertumpuk reruntuhan rumah itu.

"Kau cukup hebat juga ya" puji Kiba yang menyingkarkan reruntuhan-reruntuhan menimpa tubuhnya.

"Hn" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut sang Kaguya.

"Kau cukup dingin ya" ucap Kiba menyeringai. "Akamaru" Kiba memanggil anjingnya. Anjingnya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Kiba berlari kearah Kiba. "Akamaru kita lakukan serengan ganda" ucap Kiba.

BOOFFTT

Akamaru yang tadinya berupa anjing, berubah menjadi KIba.

"Akamaru ayo lakukan" perintah Kiba. KIba dan Akamaru berlari menerjang Kimimaro, tapi Kimimaro hanya menatap datar Kiba, dan Akamaru yang berlari kearahnya.

"Akan aku tunjukan apa itu kekuatan" ucap Kimmimaro datar. Kimimaro berlari menerjang Kiba, dan Akamaru yang juga berlari kearahnya. Tapi saat Kimimaro tinggil beberapa meter lagi bertabrakan dengan Kiba, dan Akamaru, Kimaro memutar badanya.

[Full Moon Dance]

CRAZ!CRAZ!CRAZ!

Tubuh Kiba, dan Akamaru tersayat-sayat oleh tulang-tulang Kimimaro yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, dan berujung runcing bagaikan kunai.

DUAAKHHDUAKHH!

KIba, dan Akamaru terpental saat Kimimaro menendang kedua patner itu dengan keras. Tulang-tulang yang keluar dari dalam tubuh Kimimaro masuk kembali kedalam tubuhnya.

"Itukah kemampuan Sacred Gear 'Order God' yang dikatakan mengerikan" ucap KIba yang masih tetap sombong. "Akamaru kita lakukan bersama" perintah KIba pada Akamaru.

[Round of Death]

KIba, dan Akamaru dengan kencang berputar menerjang KImimaro yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar. Tangan kanan Kimimaro dengan lambat mengarah kedepan.

[Bone Shield]

Sebuah tulang keluar dari tangan kanan Kimimaro dengan epat. Tulang-tulang yang keluar dari dalam tubuh Kimimaro, dengan cepat membuat sebuah perisai yang melindunginya.

DUUAAARRR!

.

"Kau cukup hebat juga gadis es" puji Karin kepada Haku, yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau juga gadis perak" balas Haku yang masih menatap Karin dengan tajam.

"Ayo kita lanjukan dansa kita gadis es" ucap Karin yang dengan cepat berlari menerang Haku dengan mengayunkan sebuah pedang perak yang ada ditangan kanannya.

Haku dapat mengelak serngan Karin, dengan memringkan badanya, tapi siapa sangka kalau pedang perak milik Karin berubah menjadi cambuk, dan dengan telak cambuk Karin menghantam Haku.

DUAKKHH!DUAKKHH!

Haku terpental kebekang dengan kasaranya, hingga menarak suta dinidng rumah yang sudah hancur. Haku berdiri kembali, dan menyingkarkan renrutahan-reruntuhan yang menipa tubuhnya.

"Kau masih kuat berdiri rupanya gadis es" puji Karin menyeriangi dengan sadis.

"Hn" hanya itu yang keluar dari kekasih sang Kaguya.

"Sikap mu terlalu dingin gadis es" ucap Karin yang masih tetap menyeriangai. Tapi Karin membulatkan matanya, saat ada sebuah palu es diatasnya yang siap menmpanya.

DUUAARRR!

Karin beruntung dapat menghindari palu e situ, dengan melompat kebelakang.

"Kau hebat juga gadis es" puji Karin pada Haku, tapi Haku menatapnya dengan datar dengan tangan kanan yang mengacung kedepan. Tercipta sebuah linkaran sihir berwarna biru muda ditangan kanan Haku yang sedang mengarah kedepan.

[Ice Make: Lance]

WUSH!WUSH!WUSH!

Keluar ratusan tombak es dari dalam lingkaran sihir milik Haku yang mengarah pada Karin, tapi Karin hanya menyeringai, dan kemudian cambuk perak milik Karin berubah menjadi sebuah perisai yang melindunginya.

DUARR!DUARR!DUAR!

Haku memandang Karin yang berlindung dibalik perisai perak, tapi berbeda dengan Karin yang mulai kelelahn karena kabanyakan menggunakan jurusnya.

Perisai milik Karin berubah kembali menjadi sebuah kalung, dengan bentuk Love.

"Aku akan mengakhiri ini ga-"

CRAZZ!

Perkataan Karin berhenti ketika Haku berhasil melukai Karin dengan tangannya yang berubah menjadi sebuah pedang es.

"Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan Karin" ucap seseorang dari atas rumah yang masih berdiri dengan kokoh. Karin melihat siapa orang itu, dan terukir sebuah senyum ketika melihat pemuda yang berdiri diatas rumah.

"Sepertinya begitu Kabuto" balas Karin. Kabuto melompat turun, dan menatap Haku dengan sebuah seringai sadis.

"Jadi itukah Sacred Gear 'Ice Bringer' sunguh mengagumkan" ucap Kabuto yang masih tetap menyeringai. "Tapia pa kah Sacred Gear mu itu mampu mengalahkan Sacred Gear ku" tambah Kabuto, yang seketika muncul sebuah aura biru transparan yang membentuk sebuah pisau ditangan kanannya.

"Sacred Gear 'Cakra Bringer' ini akan merepotkan" balas Haku datar.

"Sungguh terkesan kau bisa tahu Sacred Gear ku, Master Ice Magic" ucap Kabuto tetap menyeringai dengan sadisnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Kabuto berlari kearah Haku begitu juga dengan Haku yang berlari kearah Kabuto, dengan tangan kanannya yang berubah menjadi sebuah pedang es.

WUSH!

Haku membulatkan mataya, saat tangan pedang esnya hanya menembus pisau cakra Kabuto yang terbuat ditangan kanannya.

CRAZ!

Bahu Haku terluka ketika mengenai pisau cakra Kabuto yang begitu tajam.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuk Sacred Gear ku. Sacred Gear ku adalah sebuah angin hanya menembus ketika bersentuhan dengan senjata, tapi Sacred Gear ku dapat melukai lawan jika bersentuhan dengan tubuh lawannya" ucap Kabuto menyeringai dengan sadis.

"Dan sekarang terima lah kematian mu, Master Ice Magic" ucap Kabuto yang berlai menerkang Haku.

DUUAAKKKHH!

Kabuto terpental jauh ketika ada seseorang yang menendangnya. Kabuto menatap orang yang menendangnya dari balik kumpulan asap, saat kumpulan asap itu menghilang memperlihatkan sosok pemuda berambut pirang, yang memakai sebuah jubbah hitam berkerah tinggi.

Kabuto yang melihat pemuda itu sebuah seringai bertambah sadis terlukis dibibirnya.

"Lama tidak jumpa Naruto Namikaze"

.

Kimimaro menatap datar sosok pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang memakai sebuah pakian tempur berwarna hitam, yang membawa sebuah kipas yang bernama Gunbai dipunggungnya.

"Sacred Gear Order God memang mengagumkan hingga bisa membuat rekan ku terluka seperti ini, tapi kemampuan itu masih kurang untuk menghadapi ku bocah" ucap Madara datar. Madara mengarahkan tangannya kedepan, dan tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau didepan Madara.

[Light Lance]

WUSH!WUSH!WUSH!

Keluar tombak-tombak cahaya dari dalam lingkaran sihir milik Madara yang mengarah pada Kimimaro dengan dengan cepat. Kimimaro menatap datar tombak cahaya yang mengarah padanya, dan segera meletakan kedua tangannya ditanah.

[Bone Shield]

DUARR!DUARR!DUARR!

Tombak-tombak cahaya milik Madara berhantaman dengan perisai tulang Kimimaro yang keluar dari dalam tanah.

KImimaro membulatkan matanya saat perisai tulangnya hancur, dan tombak-tombak cahaya milik Madara sudah tidak ada, ternyata Madara ada didepannya, dengan Gunbai yang mengarah padanya.

[Uchiha Gensai]

DUUAARRRRR!

Sernegan Madara mengani Kimimaro dengan telak, dan membuat Kimimaro terlempar kebelakang, hingga menabrak dinding rumah yang sudah hancur.

"Kau itu masih lemah bocah" ucap Madara datar, dan menancapkan Gunbainya ditanah. "Terimalah akhir mu bocah" tambah Madara yang menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, dan menghebuskannya.

[Fire Dragon Roar]

DUUUAAARRRR!

Madara menatap datar kumpulan asap didepannya, tapi saat asap yang mengelilingi Kimimaro menghilang Madara membulatkan matanya, saat melihat sosok pemuda berambut Raven yang memakai jaket hitam berkerah tinggi dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan kausnya yang berwarna putih.

"Apa kau perlu bantuan Kaguya-san?" Tanya sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Itachi.

"Sepertinya begitu, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa kau" jawab Kimimaro pasrah, karena tubuhnya sudah terluka cukup parah.

"Kalau masalah itu tenang saja aku akan menceritakannya nanti, bersama dengan teman ku" balas Itachi, yang mengalihkan pandangannya, dan menatap Madara.

"Itachi Uchiha, sepertinya aku harus, dan teman-teman ku harus pergi sekarang, dan tidak mungkin aku mengalahkan mu saat ini, karena tidak menarik jika kita duel one by one bukan" ucap Madara datar. "Kiba panggil yang lain suruh pergi dari sini, tigas kita telah selesai" perintah Madara pada Kiba yang sedang bersandar pada dinding karena lukanya begitu parah.

"Baik Madara" balas Kiba yang pergi meninggalkan Madara.

"Lain kali kita akan bertemu kembali Itachi, dan saat itu aku akan mengambil Sacred Gear ku yang telah kau ambil" ucap Madara sebelum pergi dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

.

"Neh Naruto-kun sepertinya aku harus pergi, lain waktu kita akan bertemu kembali" ucap Kabuto yang pergi dengan kumpulan asap, dan meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

.

"Baiklah bisa jelaskan siapa kalian berdua ini tuan-tuan?" Tanya Haku dengan tenang, dan menatap Naruto berserta Itachi secara bergantian.

"Kami adalah iblis" jawab Itachi dengan singkat, dan padat.

"Lalu untuk apa kalian datang kemari?" Tanya Kimimaro yang dari tadi hanya diam seperti orang bisa.

"Kami sedang mencari orang yang ingin bergabung kedalam keluarga ku, atau bisa juga kalian sebut organisasi ku" jawab Naruto tenang.

"Maksud mu apa dengan keluarga?" Tanya Haku.

"Naruto akan merengkarnasi kalian menjadi iblis dikeluarganya, dan msuk kedalam organisasinya" jawab Itachi.

"Organisai apa itu?" Tanya Haku

"Akatsuki"

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

Ada yang tahu Sacred Gear apa yang diambil oleh Itachi dari Madara?

.

Keterangan Char:

Kimimaro

Nama: KImimaro Kaguya

Umur: 17 tahun

Sihir: -

Sacred Gear: Order God [kerangka dewa]

.

Haku

Nama: Haku Yuki

Umur 17 tahun

Sihir: Ice

Sacred Gear: Ice Bringer

.

Keterangan Oracion Seis:

Anggota:

Madara: Witch

Karin: Silver Engraver

Kabuto: Cakra beringer (tidak dapat menggunakan elemen, hanya dapat mengeluarkan cakra, dan membentuk sesuatu, dan juga Sushin)

Nagato: -

Orocimaru: -

KIba: Taijutsu

Akamaru: Light

.

Akatsuki [Evil peces Naruto]

King;: Naruto Namikaze

Queen: -

Bishop: Itachi Uchiha

Bishop –

Knight: -

Kinght: -

Rook: -

Rook: -

Pawn: Haku Yuki

Pawn: KImimaro Kaguya

.

Chapter depan: Knights Are Not Invincible

.

Mohon Review

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Airigato telah mereview cerita yang acak-acakan ini, dan kurang menarik.**

**.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan High School DxD bukan punya saya.**

**Naruto & High School DxD: Dark Bring Master**

**Raiting: M**

**Genere: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural**

**Pairing: Naruto x Harem**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

.

Disebuah desa yang telah hancur lebur akibat peperangan dulu, terdapat sesosok pemuda berambut raven dengan model pantat ayam, bermata onyx yang menggunakan kaus berwarna abu-abu berkerah tinggi yang terdapat lambang kipas dibelakangnya.

Pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri kota yang telah hancur. Langkahnya berhenti tepat didepan bangunan yang hancurnya paling parah diantara bangunan yang lainnya.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menunyusuri bangunan itu. Seakan mencari sesuatu sang pemuda memandang setiap sudut ruangan dengan ekor mata onyx. Tatapan matanya berhenti ketika melihat sebuah lubang berbentuk persegi.

Dengan langkah secara perlahan pemuda itu menuju lubang persegi itu. Langkahnya berhenti ketika dia ada didepan lubang itu yang menunjukan sebuah ruangan rahasia bawah tanah.

TAP!

Pemuda itu mendarat sempurna diruangan bawah tanah bangunan itu setelah meloncat dari atas. Mata onyxnya menangkap sebuah objek yang dicarinya dari tadi. Pemuda itu mendakati sang objek yang berupa katana berwarna hitam yang tertup sarungnya yang juga berwarna hitam serta memancarkan aura iblis yang begitu kuat.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis saat mengambil pedang yang tergeletak didpepannya dan dikelilingi oleh beberapa lilin secara melingkar yang menjadikan katana tersebut seperti benda suci yang tersegel.

Pemuda itu mencabut pedang yang digemgamnya dari sarungnya. Pedang yang dicabut dari sarungnya memancarkan aura iblis yang sangat kuat. Pemuda itu mengakat tinggi-tinggi pedang yang digemgamnya dengan sebuah emosi terpancar diwajahnya.

"Dengan ini aku akan membunuh mu...MADARA"

DUAR!

.

Naruto bersama kelompok Akatsuki berjalan menyusuri kota yang cukup ramai dan padat. Mereka menatap bangunan-bangunan disekitar mereka mencari sebuah hotel untuk mereka istirahat.

Naruto yang sedang menatap bangunan-bangunan diseketar mereka dengan mata saffirnya yang bagaikan samudra. Mata saffirnya menyipit ketika melihat pemuda didepannya yang mempunyai rambut raven dengan model pantat ayam, memakai kaus berwarna abu-abu yang terdapat lambang kipas dibelakangnya, dan membawa sebuah katana berwarna hitam yang ditaruh dipinggang pemuda raven itu.

"Aura iblis dari pedangnya sangat kuat" batin Naruto yang merasakan aura iblis sangat kuat dari pedang milik pemuda raven itu.

Naruto terus memperhatikan pemuda raven itu, hingga sang pemuda yang diperhatikan masuk kesebuah penginapan yang cukup mahal berada didepannya.

Naruto memberhentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba diikuti dengan anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya.

"Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba Naruto?" tanya Itachi yang tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kita menginap disini" jawab Naruto tidak kalah datar dengan pemuda disebelahnya.

"Tapi Naruto, bukannya penginapan itu cukup mahal?" tanya Kimimaro yang sama datarnya dengan dua pemuda stoic disebelahnya.

"Ya, tapi itu tidak akan menguras isi dompet ku" jawab Naruto datar tanpa ekpresi.

"Tapi Naruto ki-" perkataan Itachi berheti begitu saja setelah melihat disekitarnya sudah tidak ada Naruto, Kimimaro dan Haku.

"Huh, selalu begini" guman Itachi yang segera masuk kedalam penginapan didepannya.

.

Disebuah restauran terdapat 4 orang yang saling duduk dimeja makan dengan menyantap makanan yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Neh Naruto-kun sebenarnya ada apa hingga kau memutuskan menginap ditempat itu?" tanya Haku yang menyantap nasi kare dihadapannya.

"Hn, terlebih lagi kau tidak pernah terburu-buru dalam mengambil kesimpulan dan keputusan" tambah Itachi yang menyantap kare pedas dihadapannya.

"Nanti kalian akan tahu" jawab Naruto dengan menyantap mie ramen miso dihadapannya dengan tenang.

"Ya terserah kau saja" balas Itachi datar dan menaruh mangkuk karenya yang sudah habis dimeja. Itachi mengambil gelasnya yang berisi es jeruk dan menengguknya hingga habis.

"Naruto apa kau merasakannya?" tanya Itachi tenang dan menaruh gelasnya yang sudah kosong tanpa ada isinya.

"Hn, ini yang ku maksud" jawab Naruto datar dengan menaruh mangkuk ramennya yang habis, dan mengambil gelas yang berisi minuman kesukaannya.

"Maksud mu ini alasan kenapa kita menginap dipenginpan itu?" tanya Kimimaro yang dari diam dan menaruh mangkuknya yang sudah habis diatas meja.

"Ya" balas Naruto singkat dan menaruh gelas yang sudah habis dimeja disertai sebuah seringai yang terukir dibibirnya.

.

Naruto tengah berjalan dikota yang ramai dibawah terik matahari seorang diri. Seorang diri? ya seorang diri karena anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya sedang mencari pakaian untuk mereka masing-masing, termasuk Naruto.

"Apa tidak ada baju yang pantas untuk ku" guman Naruto yang dari tadi menatap toko-toko baju diseketirnya tapi tidak ada yang membuat Naruto tertarik.

DEG!

"Aura ini lagi" guman Naruto yang menoleh kebelakang dan melihat pemuda berambut raven dengan model pantat ayam masuk kesebuah restauran. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti pemuda raven itu.

.

_Kon'ya no tsuki wa naze ka hitomawari ōkikute_

_Itsumo yori akaruku terasu_

_Senaka o marumete tobotobo kaeru michi_

_Don'na toki mo mikata wa iru_

_._

Naruto menghela nafasnya begitu ringtone handphonenya berbunyi. Naruto merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil handphonenya. Baru melihat nama kontak yang menelfonnya Naruto sudah mengerutu-gerutu tidak jelas. Dengan cepat Naruto memencet tombol hijau.

"Ada apa kau menelfon ku Issei?" tanya Naruto datar.

_"Boucho ingin bicara Naruto-senpai"_

"Kalau begitu cepat berikan" ucap Naruto datar.

_"Iya Naruto-kun ini udah aku Rias"_

"Jadi ada apa Rias?" tanya Naruto sedikit hangat.

_"Kau akan menonton pertarungan ku kan Naruto-kun?"_

"Bodohnya aku sampai lupa" batin Naruto. "Ya tenang saja Rias" jawab Naruto tenang padahal sudah panik karena lupa akan misinya.

_"Yasudah kalau begitu sampai jumpa"_

TUT!TUT!

"Sial kenapa aku bisa lupa. baka baka baka" Naruto terus mengomeli dirinya sendiri karena lupa akan misinya yang diberikan sang Maou Lucifer. "Si tomat dan si mesum pasti mentertawakan ku jika mengetahui kebodohan ku ini"

.

Malam yang indah telah tiba. Sinar sang rembulan yang indah menerangi penjuru dunia lebih tepatnya negara Jepang.

Gadis berambut merah panjang dibiarkan tergerai, memakai dress berwarna merah sedang menatap bulan dengan pandangan dan ekspresi sedih terpancar diwajah cantiknya.

"Naruto-kun" gumannya dengan pelan dan nada yang sedih.

"Boucho apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat yang menghampiri sang Boucho a.k.a Rias.

"Tidak ada Issei" jawab Rias yang mencoba ceria.

"Ayolah Boucho kenapa kau harus berbohong? Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan Naruto-senpai kan" ucap Issei.

"Apa menurut mu Naruto-kun mencinta ku Issei?" tanya Rias dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Aku yakin Naruto-senpai mencintai mu Boucho" jawab Issei dengan senyum.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia sudah mempunyai kekasih?" tanya Rias yang masih memasang ekspresi sedih.

"Apa Boucho tidak ingat apa yang Boucho katakan pada ku waktu itu?" tanya balik Issei.

"Perkataan yang mana Issei?" tanya (balik) Rias.

"Jadi Boucho telah lupa" ucap Issei menghela nafas.

"Cepat katakan yang mana" perintah (paksa) Rias.

" Yang kata seorang iblis boleh mencinta lebih dari satu gadis dan mendirikan Harem" jawab Issei. "Apa lagi Naruto-senpai seorang High Clas Devil dan Iblis berdarah murni" tambahnya diserta senyum. Sedangkan Rias yang mendengar perkataan Issei langsung kembali ceria.

"Arigato Issei telah menghibur ku" ucap Rias disertahp senyum cerianya.

"Tak masalah karena itu salah satu tugas ku yang diberikan Naruto-senpai" balas Issei tersenyum.

"Tugas apa?" tanya Rias penasaran akan tugas Issei yanp diberikan Naruto.

"Menjaga Boucho selagi Naruto-senpai"

BLUSH

Wajah Rias memerah menyaingi warna rambutnya ketika mendengar perkataan Issei.

"Yasudah Boucho aku pergi dulu, aku ada jadwal latihan bersama Kiba malam ini" ucap Issei pergi meninggal Rias yang masih memerah.

"Naruto-kun" guman Rias tanpa sadar.

.

Disebuah gedung tua tidak terpakai dan terlihat seram terdapat sosok pemuda berambut raven dengan gaya pantat ayam sedang bertarung dengan iblis liar berbadan banteng yang membawa kampak besar.

"Hahaha manusia rendahan seperti mu tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan ku" sombong iblis liar berbadan banteng itu.

"Hn" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Cih sombong sekali kau manusia rendahan" geram iblis liar itu. Iblis liar itu mengambil kampaknya dan menerjang pemuda raven itu. "Mati kau manusia rendahan"

TRANK!

Iblis liar itu shok bukan main saat ayunan kampaknya yang kuat dapat dihentikan dengan sangat mudah oleh pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya iblis rendahan" dengan sekali ayunan pedang yang cukup kuat dapat membuat iblis liar itu mundur beberapa meter.

"Kau? bagaimana bisa? siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya iblis liar itu yang mulai ketakutan.

"Sebagai salam perpisahan aku beritahu namaku" ucap pemuda raven itu menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul kembali didepan iblis liar itu. "Sasuke Uchiha"

[Blach Thunder Dragon Slayer: Thunder Sword Dragon]

CRAZ!

Dengan sekali tebasan yang disertai sihir petir hitam yang menyelimuti pedangnya dapat membuat kepala iblis liar itu putus dari tempatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar atau kau akan bernasib sama sepertinya" ucap Sasuke dingin.

PLOK!PLOK!PLOK!

"Sungguh hebat kau dapat mengetahui keberadaan ku Uchiha" ucap seseorang yang keluar dari kegelapan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke tajam pada orang didepannya.

"Perkenalkan nama ku Cao Cao aku dari golongan pahlawan" jawab orang didepannya yanp bernama Cao Cao.

"Apa tujuan mu? tidak mungkin kau menemui ku tanpa tujuan" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Kau sungguh pintar Uchiha. Aku kesini meminta mu untuk bergabung dengan ku" jawab Cao Cao santai dan melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Aku akan membunuh mu" jawab Cao Cao santai.

"Lebih baik aku mati dari pada bergabung dengan mu penjahat" balas Sasuke dingin.

"Baiklah kalau itu permintaan mu ayo kita berdansa Sasuke Uchiha" ucap Cao Cao yang tiba-tiba mereka pindah kesuatu tempat yang sangat asing bagi Saske.

"Nah kau tahu ini adalah dimensi ku aku mampu membuat apapun didisi dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa menang Uchiha" ucap Cao Cao disertai seringai sadisnya.

.

Disebuah kamar penginapan terdapat 4 orang yang duduk dan berbicara mengenai hal yang serius.

"Hah aku tidak salah dengar kan Naruto?" ucap Itachi dengan ekspresi shok.

"Tidak Itachi" jawab Naruto singkat dan padat.

"Tapi Naruto-kun bukannya Kusanagi no Tsurugi sudah lama hilang?" tanya Haku yang mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Hn, itu benar" tambah Kimimaro datar.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya bocah itu ada sangkut dengan hilang Kusanagi no Tsurugi" jawab Naruto tenang.

"Tapi kalau difikir-difikir sepertinya itu benar" balas Itachi yang sudah tenang.

"Aku setuju dengan Itachi" balas Kimimaro datar.

"Tapi ada hal yang membuat ku ganjal" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu Naruto?" tanya Itachi pada Naruto.

"Kenapa wajahnya mirip dengan mu Itachi" jawab Naruto tenang tanpa emosi.

"Sasuke kah? tapi bagaimana dia bisa kesini?" batin Itachi. "Siapa namanya Naruto?" tanya Itachi

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi dia juga menginap disini Itachi" jawab Naruto.

"Hn, kalau begitu bagus kita bisa mengorek informasi darinya" ucap Kimimaro.

"Ya kau benar kita akan mencari infomarsi dari dia dan kalau bisa kita ajak dia bergabung" ucap Naruto datar.

.

Diruangan yang gelap dan hanya diterangi beberapa lilin yang saling melingkar terdapat sosok pemuda yang diketahui adalah Menma sedang duduk disinggasananya.

"Aku tidak sabar menantikan pertarungan kita Naruto"

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG!

.

Gomen kalau pendek minna soalnya ngetik di hp.

.

Keterangan:

Kamui: Dimensi Naruto yang hanya mampu mengeluarkan dan memasukan barang saja.

.

Keterangan Char:

Sasuke

Nama: Sasuke Uchiha

Umur: 18 tahun

Sihir: Black Thunder Drago Slayer

Julukan: Raiyami no Sasuke

Senjata: Kusanagi no Tsurugi

.

Chapter depan: Sasuke VS Cao Cao

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Airigato telah mereview cerita yang acak-acakan ini, dan kurang menarik.**

**.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan High School DxD bukan punya saya.**

**Naruto & High School DxD: Dark Bring Master**

**Raiting: M**

**Genere: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural**

**Pairing: Naruto x Harem**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

.

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap tajam lawan didepannya yang memakai pakaian Cina sedang duduk dengan santai layaknya seorang raja. Ekor mata Sasuke melihat kesetiap sudut ruangan, atau lebih tepatnya sudut dimensi Cao Cao yang berupa ruang hampa tanpa ada satu pun barang yang ia temukan.

"Bagaimana Uchiha? Apa kau masih berniat melawan ku?" tanya Cao Cao dengan seringai sadis terpampang dibibirnya.

"Tentu" jawab Sasuke tenang dengan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sasuke kembali membuka matanya dan menatap tajam Cao Cao. "Ayo kita selesaikan sekarang Cao Cao" Sasuke menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul kembali dibelakang Cao Cao.

[Black Thunder Dragon Slayer: Art Sword Dragon Slayer]

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Sasuke mendongkakan kepalanya keatas melihat hasil serangannya, shok, itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke melihat serangan tidak ada yang mengenai Cao Cao sedikitpun yang berlindung dibalik perisai yang entah datangnya dari mana.

"Bagaimana Sasuke apa kau masih berniat berdansa dengan ku?" tanya Cao Cao yang membelakangi Sasuke.

"Lebih baik aku mati dari pada menarik kata-kata ku" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Kalau itu pilihan mu, berarti kau siap mati" ucap Cao Cao yang tiba-tiba muncul pedang disekitarnya dan mengarah pada Sasuke dengan cepat.

[Black Thunder Dragon Slayer: lightning shield]

Muncul sebuah perisai petir hitam didepan Sasuke yang melindunginya dari pedang-pedang Cao Cao yang mengarah padanya.

DUAR!DUAR!DUAR!DUAR!

Pedang-pedang Cao Cao yang mengarah pada Sasuke tidak ada yang berhasil yang mengores tubuh Sasuke sedikitpun. Sasuke kembali menatap tajam Cao Cao yang membelakanginya.

"Percuma saja Uchiha, aku adalah Tuhan didimensi ini jadi tidak mungkin kau memgalahkan ku" ucap Cao Cao datar. Tiba-tiba dibelakang Cao Cao muncul Sasuke yang mengayunkan pedannya.

TRANK!

Serangan Sasuke berhasil ditahan oleh sebuah perisai yang entah datangnya dari mana, melindungi tubuh Cao Cao yang akan diserang Sasuke.

"Sudah ku bilang, kau itu hanya bagaikan mainan dewa disini. Aku adalah Tuhan, aku yang berkuasa, aku bisa menciptakan segalanya disini, jadi kemungkinan kau menang 0% dengan kata lain kau tidak akan menang dari ku" jelas Cao Cao datar.

"Kita buktikan saja ucapan mu Brengsek" ucap Sasuke yang menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul kembali didepan Cao Cao.

"Percuma" ucap Cao Cao

TRANK!

Serangan Sasuke berhasil ditahan dengan sangat mudah oleh Cao Cao menggunakan sebuah pedang yang muncul ditangan kirinya.

"Percuma Uchihag, aku bisa melihat seluruh gerakan mu walaupun kau secepat apapun itu tidak akan berguna dihadapan ku" ucap Cao Cao dengan seringai dibibirnya.

"Aku tidak akan peduli hal itu, pasti ada cara mengalahkan mu" balas Sasuke yang mengayunkan pedangnya lagi tapi dapat ditahan dengan mudahnya oleh Cao Cao.

"Sudah ku katakan percuma, lebih baik kau menyerah saja" ucap Cao Cao dengan seringai dibibirnya, dan mengayunkan pedangnya kewajah Sasuke tapi dapat ditahan dengan mvdah oleh Sasuke.

"Kau menyerang pun tidak ada gunanya Cao Cao" balas Sasuke datar yang masih menahan pedang Cao Cao.

.

Disebuah kamar apartemen terdapat 4 orang yang duduk secara melingkar dengan meja yang berbentuk melingkar juga dihadapannya.

"Kalian semua sebaiknya bantu bocah itu" ucap Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto?" Tanya Itachi pada sosok Naruto yang berdiri diambang pintu dengan menutup kedua matanya.

"Melakukan misi" itulah perkataan Naruto sebelum terhisap oleh lubang vortex yang munaul dari kalungnya.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Kimimaro serta Haku yang ada dihadapannya. "Karena ini permintaan dari Naruto jadi kita harus menjalakannya, Kimimaro, Haku" ucap Itachi dan dibalas anggukan oleh mereka berdua.

.

Muocul sebuah lubang vortex dibangku penonton Raiting Game, Rias Vs Raiser. Dari lubang vortex itu keluar sosok Naruto. Naruto berjalan dengan tenangnya kearah tempat duduk disebelah Sirzach. Mata para wanita berubah menjadi love melihat sang tangan kanan Maou Lucifer, a.k.a Naruto, berjalan dengan gagahnya.

"Sepertinya kau banyak menarik perhatian, eh Naruto" ucap Sirzach ramah disertai senyuman seperti biasa.

"Itu sudah biasa Sirzach-sama" balas Naruto datar. "Bagaimana dengan pertandingannya Sirzach-sama?" Tanya Naruto tenang.

"Kau sudah bisa menebak bukan siapa pemenangnya, Naruto" jawab Sirzach santai, dan melihat sebuah proyektor yang menunjukan jalannya Raiting Game antara Rias Vs Raiser.

"Sepertinya begitu" balas Naruto datar, yang melihat proyektor, yang menunjukan Issei dan Rias sedang melawan Raiser, dalam kondisi yang cukup parah. "Sepertinya ini akan segera berakhir" ucap Naruto datar.

"Kau benar Naruto" balas Sirzach santai yang matanya tetap fokus pada proyektor yang menunjukan hasil jalannya pertandingan.

.

Sasuke terus menghindari tombak-tombak yang mengarah padanya, seperti melakukan dansa yang sulit.

"Jadi kau dapat menghindar dari serangan-serangan ku semudah itu, tapi itu tidak mengejutkan sih kalau mengingat kau Dragon Slayer yang dilatih seekor kadal" ucap Cao Cao mengejek Sasuke, tapi dihiraukan oleh Sasuke.

"Sial tombaknya banyak sekali" batin Sasuke yang terus menghindari tombak-tombak Cao Cao yang mengarah padanya, dan menghiraukan tubuhnya yang merasa kelelahan.

"Aku sudah muak dengan ini" ucap Sasuke yang memberhentikan berhindarnya dari serangan Cao Cao. Sasuke memasukan pedang Kusanaginya kedalam tempatnya. Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya setingi dagunya.

"Heh kau menyerah Uchiha" ejek Cao Cao yang melihat Sasuke berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Sasuke menghiraukan ejekan Cao Cao dan fokus pada serangannya. Tercipta sebuah bola petir berwarna hitam ditangan kanan Sasuke. Sasuke segera melemparkan bola petis ditangannya.

[Black Thunder Dragon Slayer: Cursed Ball Thunder]

DUAAARRR!

Ledakan yang cukup besar terjadi ditempat Cao Cao yang duduk dengan santainya, saat asap yang mengelilingi Cao Cao menghilang memperlihatkan Cao Cao yang dilindungi oleh sebuah perisai tebal.

"Itu tidak akan mempan Uchiha" ucap Cao Cao dengan seringai diwajahnya. Sasuke berfikir keras bagaimana caranya melawan Cao Cao, tidak mungkin ada orang tanpa kekurangan, itu lah yang Sasuke fikirkan.

Cao Cao tidak lah bodoh malah dia terkenal licik digmloogan para pahlawan, jadi dia bisa tahu apa yang ada difikiran sang bungsu Uchiha. Cao Cao mencoba berfikir bagaimana caranya mengalahkan si bungsu Uchiha yang kekuatannya setara dengan naga petir sungguhan.

Sebuah seringai terukir terukir diwajah Cao Cao yang mendapat ide memgalahkan sh pembunuh naga. "Bodmhnya aku tidak terfikirkan" batin Cao Cao tersenyum sadis.a

"Kali ini kau akan mati Uchiha" ucap Cao Cao yang menciptakan ratusan, tidak bahkan ribuan pedang di sekitarnya. Tanpa membuang waktu Cao Cao melempar ribuan pedang diseketirnya ke Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke memucat ketika ribuan pedang yang mengarah padanya semakin dekat.

"Sial aku tidak dapat menghindarinya" guman Sasuke mulai panik dengan wajah yang memucat walaupun dia mampu menutupi ekspresi itu dengan ekspresi datarnya. Tapi bagi Cao Cao itu tidak terlaku penting.

"Tamat lah riwayat mu Uchiha"

DUAR!DUAR!DUA!

.

Ke empat Maou dan para iblis yang menonton pertandingan Rias Vs Raiser menunjukan ekspresi kagum dan sedih yang bercampur aduk dengan meneteskan beberapa air mata. Bahkan Naruto yang terkenal dengan ekspresi datar dan tenang dikaum iblis, meneteskan air mata karena kata-kata bocah mesum yang doyan Oppai.

Naruto, bukan, bukan hanya Naruto tapi seluruh kaum iblis benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau pawn milik Rias Gremory sang pemegang kaisar naga merah yang terkenal mesumnya mampu berkata yang tidak mereka pikirkan sama sekali.

_"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Boucho pada orang brengsek seperti mu. Boucho hanya menaintai Naruto-senpai dan aku yakin Naruto-senpai juga mencintai Boucho. Boucho harus bersama orang yang ia cintai dan mencintai dirinya"_

Kata-kata Issei terus berputar diotak cerdas Naruto. Naruto kalau dirinya memang mencintai Rias, tapi bagaimana dengan Ophis. Dia dan Ophis sudah bertunangan, tapi hatinya bilang kakau dia juga _membutuhkan_ Rias disisinya.

Naruto yang awalnya terlihat bingung dengan hatinya, seketika mengembakan senyum bahagia ketika teringat kata Ophis.

_"Kalau kau ingin membangun Harem bangun lah asal diri ku yang menjadi Alphanya"_

Kata-kata membuat Naruto mengambil keputusan kalau dirinya akan memasukan Rias dalam Haremnya.

"Semoga kau tak masalah jika menjadi yang kedua Rias"

.

Disebuah ruangan yang gelap terdapat bebepa orang duduk disofa salah satunya adalah tunangan pemuda yang memegang gekar Dark Bring Master.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Ophis?" Tanya pemuda berambut abu-abu yang memiliki paras dapat memikat setiap kaum hawa kecuali dua gadis yang sedang bersamanya.

"Kalau kau ada masalah bilang saja nya~" ucap gadis berambut hitam yang memiliki postur tubuh ideal yang dapat membuat kaum adam tergoda olehnya kecuali pemuda yang bersamanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak memikarkan apapun kok" jawab Ophis datar, walaupun begitu tetap terlihat dari pancaran matanya kalau dia rindu pada seseorang yang ia cintai.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong nya~" ucap gadis nekotama berbadan seksi yang dapat mengoda iman laki-laki.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Kuroka, Ophis, kau tidak bisa berbohong dari kami" ucap pemuda tampan berambut abu-abu yang memiliki paras diatas rata-rata.

"Sepertinya begitu" balas Ophis datar.

"Jadi apa yang kau pikirkan? Nya~" tanya gadi nekotama berbadan seksi.

"Naruto, aku memikirkan Naruto" jawab Ophis datar seperti biasanya.

"Tenang saja Ophis Naruto itu kuat, tidak mungkin dia mati oleh iblis bau kencur dari keluar Phenex itu" ucap pemuda tampan berambut abu-abu.

"Ya aku tau itu Vali" balas Ophis datar. "Yang aku pikirkan apa Naruto bisa memilih Harem yang benar untuk dirinya" tambah Ophis dengan ekpresi datar.

"Apa aku boleh menjadi bagian Harem dari Naruto? nya~" tanya gadis nekotama yang bernama Kuroka.

"Ini urusan perempuan aku tak punya hak" ucap pemuda tampan berambut abu-abu yang bernama Vali. Vali berdiri dari duduknya dan mengeluarkan sayap kaisar naga putihnya. "Aku pergi dulu, Ophis, Kuroka" ucap Vali yang ingin pergi tapi ditahan oleh Ophis sebentar.

"Mau kemana kau Vali?" tanya Ophis datar pada Vali yang memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Melihat pertarungan Naruto dengan bayi iblis" ucap Vali yang tanpa buang waktu mengepakan sayapnya dan pergi dari rumah Ophis.

.

Sasuke bersyukur serangan Cao Cao dapat ia hindari walaupun ada beberapa pedang yang mengenai tubuhnya, untungnya dia mempunyai darah naga yang mengalir didalam tubuhnya, jadi luka yang ia terima dapat sembuh kembali walaupun tidak total.

"Wah wah ternyata darah naga dalam tubuh mu telah mengobati mu Uchiha" ucap Cao Cao menyeringai. Walaupun menyeringai sebenarnya dia sangat shok karena serangan 1000 pedangnya dapat dihindari walaupun tidak semua, dan Sasuke tau itu dengan jelas, karena di Clan Uchiha diajari cara membaca ekspresi orang walaupun ekspresi itu disembunyikan.

"Kali ini kau akan kalah U- AKKHH" belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya ada sebuah tombak yang terbuat dari tulang mengenai dadanya dengan telak. "Uhuk~uhuk~ siapa kau? tunjukan diri mu?" uap Cao Cao keras dengan memuntahkan darah segar begitu banyak dari mulutnya.

"Kami sudah disini" jawab seseorang dengan ekspresi datar. Cao Cao dan Sasuke yang mendengar suara lain dari mereka segera mengalihkan pandangnya. Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke melihat orang yang dicarinya selama beberapa tahun ini akhirnya sekarang hadir didepan matanya.

'"Itachi" ucap Sasuke yang tanpa buang waktu berlari kearah Itachi.

"Sial~" runtuk Cao Cao yang kesal dengan kehadiran 3 iblis muda didepannya. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?" tanya Cao Cao yang berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Hanya ada satu jawaban, pengacauan waktu" jawab Itachi datar.

"Oh jadi kau penjaga aliran waktu, pantas bisa masuk kesini" ucap Cao Cao. Cao Cao mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kali ini aku akan membiarkan mu lepas Uchiha, tapi dilain waktu kau akan mati ditangan ku" ucap Cao Cao yang pergi diikuti dengan kembalinya mereka didunia nyata.

.

"Jadi kau masih belum bisa menguasai sihir terkuat mu itu?" tanya Itachi pada sang adik yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya waktu untuk latihan, waktu ku habis untuk mencari pedang kesayanganku" jawab Sasuke datar.

PLOK!PLOK!PLOK!

Mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah sudut ruangan geduang yang mengeluarkan suara tepuk tangan.

Dari sudut ruangan keluar sosok pemuda berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai topi koboy berwarna hitam.

"Pertarungan yang menarik Sasuke Uchiha" ucap pemuda itu dengan sebuah seringai yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"K-k-kau Hiken no Lee" ucap Haku dengan tergagap karena bertemu orang pemegang Sacred Gear yang dapat membunuh dewa, [Sunburned].

"Hohoho jadi kau mengetahui diri ku ya nona manis" ucap Lee, lebih tepatnya, Portgas D. Lee.

"Apa mau mu kesini?" Tanya Itachi datar pada sosok yang menatap mereka dengan santai, seakao mereka bukan halangan besar buatnya.

"Melawan kalian"

.

Naruto menghela nafas melihat hasil pertandingan antara Rias denan Raiser, walaupun sebenarnya dia suah bisa menebak hasil pertandingannya tapi ia tetap kecewa karena Rias kalah. Ingin sekali Naruto memukul wajah Raiser hingga buruk rupa karena sifat sombongnya, tapi Naruto menahan itu semua mengingat nanti ia akan mempunyai arena sendiri dengan Raiser tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

"Aku tunggu pertandingan kita Raiser"

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG!

.

Portgas D. Lee/Rock Lee: memiliki paras seperti Ace (One Piece) dan memakai pakaian Ace saat di Sakura Kingdom, Waktu Ace tidak membayar makanan.

.

Chapter depan: Naruto Vs Raiser

.

Gomen aku telat upgrade reader, keasikan maen Konoha ninja. Para raeder kalau ada yang maen Konoha ninja cari aku ya.

Server Yuki: Ultear: lvl 55

Server Inuzuka: Asia: lvl: 69

Server Sarutobi: Vali: lvl: 78

Tolog add ya kalau yang maen konoha ninja.

.

Mohn Review

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Airigato telah mereview cerita yang acak-acakan ini, dan kurang menarik.**

**.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan High School DxD bukan punya saya.**

**Naruto & High School DxD: Dark Bring Master**

**Raiting: M**

**Genere: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural**

**Pairing: Naruto x Harem**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

.

Diadakan sebuah pesta besar-besaran disalah satu gedung didunia bawah. Para tamu undangan mulai ramai dipesta itu. Pesta itu adalah sebuah pesta pertunangan antara Raiser Phenex dan Rias Gremory.

Terlihat kelmpok iblis Rias saling berkempul bersama dengan kelompok iblis Sona Sitri disebuah meja putih yang terdapat air cola diatasnya.

"Kalian kalah telak, tapi aku akui kalau kalian memang hebat, mampu membuat Raiser terpojok" ucap Sona kepada kelompok iblis Rias yang sedang menikmati air cola.

Issei yang sedang meminum air cola berhenti sejenak. "Pertunjukannya masih belum berakhir Sona" ucap Issei tenang dan kembali meminum air cola ditangannya yang tadi sempat berhenti.

"Senpai kau kenapa? kau sakit? tumben sekali kau berkata seperti itu" ucap Koneko datar dengan menaruh gelas air cola yang sudah habis diatas meja putih.

"Aku diajari Naruto-senpai kalau hidup itu harus tenang dan jangan terburu-buru, apa lagi terbawa hawa nafsu, itu akan menyusahkan kita" ucap Issei tenang dan menaruh gelas cola ditas meja putih yang ada dihadapannya.

"Heh aku tidak percaya kau mau mengikuti ucapan Naruto-senpai, Issei-kun" ucap Kiba ramah seperti biasanya dan memerkan senyum andalannya, yang membuat gadis iblis remeja terpesona dengan pipi memerah. Sedangkan Sona yang masih tidak mengerti pernyataan Issei, mencoba bertanya pada sang Kaisar Naga Merah yang doyan Oppai.

"Maksud mu apa Issei-san?" tanya Sona yang tidak mengerti perkataan Issei. Issei menghela nafas sejenak dan menhembuskannya kembali.

"Aku kira kau orang yang pintar Sona-Kaicho, tapi aku salah" Issei berhenti sejenak dan mendekati jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Sona yang mulai memerah. "Kau akan tahu nanti Sona-Hime" tambah Issei tepat dikuping Sona yang membuat darah Sona mendidih karena nafsu seksualnya, terlibih lagi Issei menjilat kuping Sona yang membuat Sona semakin bernafsu karena salah satu bagian sensitif dirinya dijilat Issei.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!" teriak salah satu iblis bawahan Sona yang bernama Saji yang berteriak karena emosi memuncak melihat Sona diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa Saji? kau kalah saing dengan ku untuk merebuat hati Sona-Kaicho?" ejek Issei sinis yang membuat Saji semakin emosi. "Aku memang tak akan bisa merebut hati Boucho dari Naruto-senpai, atau Akeno-san yang telah jatuh hati pada Naruto-senpai, aku memang pasti kalah saing dari Naruto-senpai. Tapi dengan mu jangan harap" tambah Issei dengan menunjukuk Saji dikalimat terakir. Sedangkan Saji terdiam seperti patung karena tidak percaya kalau murid paling dibenci di Kuoh Akademi bisa berkata orang yang jarang di katakan.

Issei yang menatap Saji kembali menengok dan menatap Sona yang wajahnya telah memerah tapi dapat ditutupi oleh wajah tegasnya walaupun itu tidak berguna dihadapan Hyoudo Issei.

Issei menyeringai melihat wajah Sona yang seperti itu, Issei tahu kalau orang tegas ada dihadapannya menahan nafsu untuk melakukan adegan ranjang bersama seorang lelaki yang dapat memuaskan nafsu seksualnya.

Sona semakin tidak karuan melihat Issei mendekatinya. Hatinya bergejolak, darahnya mendidih, sekujur tubuhnya melemas, bahkan untuk menjauh dari Issei saja sudah tidak kuat karena nafsu seksualnya terhadap orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Neh Sona-Kaicho sepertinya kau menahan nafsu seksual mu" bisik Issei tepat ditelangi Sona yang sensitif akan rangsangannya. "Kita akan melakukannya nanti setelah acara ini selesai Sona-Kaicho" tambah Issei yang diakhiri dengan jilatan dikuping Sona yang membuat Sona mendesah pelan.

"Aaahhh"

.

Disebuah ruangan, yang diketahui tempat tata rias, kini terdapat gadis cantik berambut merah crimson, yang duduk didegn cermin. Perempuan itu tampak elegan dengan rambutnya yang panjamg hingga punggungnya, dan gaun putih membalut tubuhnya yang langsing bagaikan gitar spanyol.

Rias, Rias Gremory, nama sosok gadis cantik yang tampak elengan itu. Dari cermin didepan Rias, terpantul wajah Rias yang menunjukan ekspresi kesedihan dan tetesan bening terus mengalir darg mata biru kehijaunnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertunangannya dengan salah satu keluarga Phenex, tapi kenapa ia sedih? jawabannya hanya satu, orang yang bertunangan dengannya bukan orang yang ia cintai.

Hanya satu orang yang telah menghiasi dan mengisi hatinya. Naruto, Naruto Namikaze, sang tangan kanan Maou Lucifes, dia lah yang telah mengisi hatinya yang selama ini belum ada yang mengisi dengan kata lain Naruto adalah cinta pertamanya, yang ia harapan juga sebagai cinta terakhirnya.

Rias terus mengulurkan cairan bening dari mata biru kehijauannya. Tanpa henti dia terus menyebutkan nama orang yang ia cintai.

"Naruto-kun selamatkan aku"

.

Disebuah Apartemen kecil, terlihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang alami dengan gaya jabrik sedang mengutak-atik lemari kecil yang ada dihadapannya. Pemuda itu hanya mengunakan celana boxer hijau untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Naruto, Naruto Namikaze, sang tangan kanan Maou Lucifer, yang sedang menguatik-atik lemari kecil yang ada dihadapannya. Baju demi baju terus digeser oleh Naruto untuk menemukan pakaian yang dibelikan oleh Rias dulu saat sesudah penyelamatan Asia digereja tua, yang kata Rias merupakan hadiah ulang tahunnya, karena saat Rias memberikan hadiahnya tepat pada tanggal 10 oktober.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum ketika pakaian yang ia cari ketemu dibagian paling belakang lemari. Yaitu sebuah jas hitam dengan dalaman kemeja putih, dan celana jeans pensil berwarna hitam gelap. Tanpa buang waktu Naruto menyambar pakaian yang ada dihadapannya dan memakainya.

Naruto tampak tampan memakai kemeja putih, dibalut jas hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka dan celana jeans penail hitam. Tanpa basa-basi Naruto menyambar sepatu yang juga pemberian waktu itu, dan memakainya dengan cepat.

"Rias tunggu aku" ucap Naruto yang menghilang dengan lubang vortex yang keluar dari kalung Dark Bringnya.

.

Pesta besar-besaran terus berjalan lancar, tapi mereka harus berhenti ketika sang pemilik acara datang dengan lingkaran sihir berlambang ckan Phenex. Dia adalah Raiser Phenex orang yang mempunya pesta besar-besaran ini.

"Para tamu undangan saya akan memperkenalkan calon istri saya" Raiser berhemti sejemak ketika lingkaran sihir berwarna merah tiba disebelahnya, dan muncul sosok gadis yang diketahuh adalah Rias, sang pearis clan Gremory. "Ini dia Rias Gremory" lanjut Raiser menyeringai.

Tamu undangan ricuh ketika sang primadona clan Gremory tiba. Laki-laki pada kecewa karena Rias akan bertunangan dengan Raiser. Sebenarnya kaum laki-laki bukan kecewa karena Rias akan bertunangan, tapi kecewa karena Rias bertunangan dengan laki-laki berengsek macam Raiser yang suka merebut kekasih orang dan dijadikan budaknya, tapi mereka bisa apa? Mereka tidak bisa apa-apa dihadapan Raiser yang tepkenal abadi.

BRAK!

Para tamu undangan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke pintu gedung pesta yang dibuka dengan kasarnya, kecuali Issei yang sudah tahu siapa yang datang.

Didepan pintu kini tampak Naruto yang menendang pintu gedung pesta dengan kedua tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku celana pensilnya, dan tidak membawa senjata andalannya, Elucidator Dark Bring.

Tamu undangan menunjakan wajah shok ketika melihat Naruto. Bagaima mungkin seseorang yang mereka rasakan tidak mempunyai kekuatan sihir, apa dia cari mati, itu lah yang ada dipikiran para tamu undangan lelaki, kecuali perempuan yang tampak merona melihat kehadiran Naruto yang tampak cool, termasuk Ravel Phenex sang adik dari Raiser Phenex.

Wajah Rias kini tampak bahagia melihat kehadiran sosok orang yang ia cintai, tapi berbeda dengan Raiser yang menunjukan ekspresi kemarahan pada tamu yang tidak diundang olehnya.

"Siapa kau? berani sekali kau merusak acara ku" teriak Raiser marah. "Penjapa cepat usir di-" belum sempat Raiser menyelesaikan ucapannya, pundaknya didepuk oleh seseorang.

"Dia adalah tamu ku Raiser" ucap seseorang dari belakang Raiser yang ternyata adalah sang raja iblis dunia bawah, Sirzerch Lucifer.

Tamu undangan dibuat terkejut oleh perkataan Sirzerch, kecuali Issei yang sudah tahu kedatangan Naruto kesini, dan Sona yang mulai paham perkataan orang yang ia baru ia cintai.

"Seperti kerusuhan akan segera dimulai, hm? bukan begitu Sona-Kaicho?" tanya Isse kepada Sona yang sedang membetulkan kaca matanya.

"Ya kurasa begitu ku Issei-kun, bisa panggil aku Sona saja" jawab dan pinta Sona tenang pada orang yang ia cintai.

"Hm, baiklah Sona" balas Issei tenang, seperti yang diajarkan Naruto padanya waktu itu sebulum melawan Raiser, jangan menunjukan ekspresi mu didepan orang lain, itu lah yang diajarkan Naruto padanya.

Tamu undangan terus memperhatikan sosok Naruto yang terus berjalan kearah altar dengan tenang dan memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celama pensilnya.

"Raiser aku ingin kau melawan dia sebelum membawa adik ku yang manis, jika kau kalah kau harus membatalkan pertandingan ini, tapi jika kau menang kau boleh langsung menikahi adik ku" jelas Sirzerch pada Raiser yang menyeringai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Sirzerch" ucap Raiser dengan tidak sopannya pada sang Maou Lucifer.

"Apa dia berniat bunuh diri melawan Raiser tanpa pedangnya" batin Sirzerch yang mulai kawatir pada Naruto.

Tamu undangan dibuat shok kembali termasuk Issei dan Sona. Naruto kesini karena suruhan Lucifer-sama, tapi itu juga mungkin karena, mana mungkin ia bisa masuk kesini tanpa undangan.

Naruto kini tampak didepan sang adik Maou Lucifer, tanpa buang waktu, Naruto berlutut dihadapan Rias dan memberi sebuah bunga mawar pada Rias.

"Rias boleh aku merebut mu darinya dan menjadikan mu sebagai istri ku, jika ia terima bunga ini, dan tidak buang bunga ini" ucap Naruto seperti halnya pangeran yang melakukannya pada cinderela, itu lah yang Naruto dari buku novel yang ia baca.

Tamu undangan hanya mampu mengucapkan satu kata 'romantis' pada sosok Naruto yang seperti pangeran.

"K-KAU" ucapan Raiser tidak ditanggapi oleh dua insan yang tampak romantis.

Tangan kecil Rias perlahan bergerak untuk menyentuh bunga mawar yang dibawa Naruto, dan mengambilnya dari tamgan Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak perjodahan ini, tapi dengan senang hati, aku mengizinkan mu merebut ku dari Raiser si hidung belang" ucap Rias tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

Tamu undangan mencoba menahan tawa mendengar Rias menyebut Raiser hidung belang, termasuk Ravel sang adik yang menahan tawa, bagaimana pun ia sudah muak dengan sikap Raiser pada budaknya. Raiser menahan emosinya bagaimana pun ia tidak boleh melukai Rias dihadapan Sirzerch kalau tidak mau mati konyol.

"Baiklah Hime" ucap Naruto berdiri dari berlututnya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sirzerch. "Cepat pindahkan kami" pinta Naruto tenang. Tanpa disuruh dua kali Sirzerch, menjentikan jarinya, seketika muncul lingkaran sihir yang membawa Naruto dan Raiser berpindah tempat disuatu Arena.

Muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna abu-abu dihadapan Naruto dan Raiser yang memunculkan seorang gadis muda berusia 18 tahun berambut abu-abu yang memakai pakaian Maid, dan merepukan kakak angkat Rias, dan adik angkat Sirzerch.

"Peraturannya, siapa yang menyerah, atau tidak dapat berdiri maka dianggap kalah" ucap sang Maid tenang.

"Terimakasih Grayfia telah membacakan aturannya" ucap Naruto dengan senyum kecilnya, yang membuat sang Maid yang bernama Grayfia merona.

"Sa-sama-sama" ucap Grayfia terbata yang langsung pergi dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Raiser yang menunjukan ekspresi arogan, dan mengejek Naruto.

"Lebih baik kau menyerah dari pada kau mati disini" ucap Raiser arogant, dengan menunjukan seringai mengejek pada Naruto yang menatapnya dengan datar.

"Heh menyerah, seharusnya kau yang menyerah sebelum ku permelakan clan Phenex dihadapan ku" balas Naruto tenang dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Jangan menghina ku bajingan" ucap Raiser kesal dan melempar bola api yang cukup besar kepada Naruto yang hanya diam ditempat tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

Sebuah seringai muncul dibibir Raiser ketika Naruto tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya.

DUAR!

.

"NARUTO-KUN" teriak Rias kencang saat terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar di arena pertandingan. Para penonton menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kawatir melihat Naruto terkena telak dengan serangan bola api Raiser. Semoga ia baik-baik saja, batin para penonton yang menyaksikan dengan live pertandingan Naruto Vs Raiser.

"Naruto akan baik-baik saja, tenang lah Rias" ucap Sirzerch mencoba menenangkan sang adik yang tampak kawatir pada Naruto.

.

Raiser tak menghilangkan seringainya sedikit pun saat Naruto, tidak bergerak dari tempatnya dan terkena dengan telak serang bola apinya.

"Aku tak akan senang menang melawan mu" ucap Raiser arogant, dan membalikan badannya berniat meninggal kan arena.

"Apa hanya itu serangan mu Raiser?" tanya seseorang dari balik kumpulan asap dengan nada datar. Tanpa buang waktu Raiser membalik badannya. Shok, ya itu lah yang ia rasakan saat ini, begitu juga para penonton serta Rias dan budaknya, kecuali Issei yang hanya menatap layar proyektor, dengan pandangan datar.

"Membosankan" guman Issei datar, dan menyesap cola yang ada ditangannya.

.

(Kembali kearena)

Kini didepan Raiser tampak Naruto yang berdiri tegak ditempatnya tanpa bergerak sedikit pun, dan bahkan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Akan aku beri kau waktu 1 menit untuk menyerang ku dan aku tidak akan bergerak, tapi jika 1 menit telah berlalu, bersiaplah kau akan mengalami penyiksaan yang tak pernah kau bayangkanp" ucap Naruto datar, dengan memejamkan kedua mata saffirnya.

Raiser tampak emosi melihat lawannya mengasiani dia. Baru pertama kali ada musuh yang berani menantang keluarga Phenex untuk menyerang duluan, sang Raja iblis, Sirzerch Lucifer saja tidak berani menantang keluarga Phenex hingga seperti itu, tapi orang didepannya begitu berani bahkan didepan orang banyak yang mempunyai nama Phenex, itu lah yang ada difikiran Raiser saat ini.

"Waktu terus berlalu" lamunan Raiser buyar seketika, saat Naruto berucap dengan datarnya.

.

Para penonton, termasuk Rias dan Issei dibuat shok saat Naruto menyuruh Raiser untuk menyerang duluan. Apa dia sudah gila menyuruh Raiser menyerang duluan, dan ia tak akan bergerak ditempatnya, itu lah isi pikiran para iblis yang menonton.

"NARUTO-KUN APA KA-" ucapan Rias berhenti ketika ada orang yang memegang pundaknya. Rias memalingkan wajahnya, dan menatap orang yang memegang pundaknya ternyata Kakaknya, Sirzerch Lucifer.

"Tenang lah, aku yakin Naruto tak apa" ucap Sirzerch menenangkan sang adik yang tampak gelisah. "Sepertinya ia ingin bermain sebentar" batin Sirzerch tersenyum.

Para budak Rias yang mulai sadar dari shoknya, segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka, dan menatap layar proyektor yang menunjukan, Raiser sedang menembaki Naruto dengan bola api tapi bola api Raiser hanya menembus tubuhnya.

"Ara ara kekuatan macam itu hingga serangan Raiser tak ada yang mengenainya" ucap Akeno sensual seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana kita menyerangnya jika selalu tertembus?" tanya Asia entah pada siapa.

"Kekuatan yang mengerikan" ucap Koneko datar, sambil memakan cemilan yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Naruto-senpai mempunyai kekuatan yang mengerikan" ucap Kiba ramah sepertinya.

.

Raiser benar-benar dibuat terkejut, serangannya tak ada yang mengenai Naruto, bukannya tak mengenai tapi menembus tubuh Naruto yang seperti hantu.

"Kekuatan macam apa itu?" batin Raiser shok, serangannya tak ada yang mengenai Naruto.

"15 detik lagi" ucap Naruto datar yang membuyarkan lamunan Raiser. "10 detik lagi" ucap Naruto datar. Tanpa buang waktu Raiser menciptakan api ditangannya dan berlari kearah Naruto dengan menganyunkan tinju apinya.

TAP!

Tangan api Raiser ditangkap dengan mudahnya oleh Naruto, menggunakan tangan kanan, dan mata yang masih terpejam. Perlahan-lahan Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap Raiser dengan pandangan datar.

"Waktu mu telah habis dari 2 detik yang lalu, jadi..." Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya, dan bersiap menendang Raiser, dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Waktunya penderitan mu dimulai"

BUAKH!

Raiser terpental jauh saat Naruto menendang perut Raiser memakai dengkulnya yang dilapisi jeans pensil berwarna hitam.

Tanpa ada yang melihat Naruto menyeringai yang jarang ia perlihatkan diwajah datarnya.

"Bersiaplah Raiser"

.

Digedung tua kini terdapat 4 orang yang menatap tajam seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam yang menatap ke 4 orang dengan seringai mengejek dibibirnya.

"Kalian bersiaplah menerima ajal kalian, Akatsuki"

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG!

.

Didalam pertarungan Naruto Vs Raiser, Naruto tidak menggunakan pedang Elucidator, tapi menggunakan kekuatan Dark Bring Kamui dan satu lagi yang masih rahasia, dan Chapter depan akan terbongkar salah satu kekuatan Dark Bring yang Naruto temukan.

.

Saya akan berikan profil Lee

Nama: Portgas D. Lee/Rock Lee

Umur: 18 tahun

Kekuatan: [Fire Make]

Senjata: Pisau kecil

Job: Pemburu iblis

Julukan: Hiken no Lee

.

Untuk Lee tidak punya kekuatan Mera Mera no Mi, karena fic ini tidak ada buah setannya, dan tidak mungkin kalau Naruto mempunya Haki.

.

Saya kasih sedikit bocoran, fic ini akan kelar sekitar 15 chapter keatas, saat melawa Kakabiel, tapi tenang akan lanjut keseason 2 dengan Naruto mempunyai kekuatan baru, dan dengan judul yang berbeda.

.

Mohon Review

.


End file.
